The Other Light of the X-blade
by KikiXocluvr
Summary: Serah was a normal 15 year old girl, that had an normal 15 year old girl life. One day, she has a dream and suddenly she finds herself in the world of Kingdom Hearts! And she's told the she's the other pure light that will help create the X-blade. "What did I got myself into...?" VenXOC; One sided VanXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A girl with light brown hair was lying watching the stars in the sky . She was wearing a pink shirt with white shorts and white socks. Her bright green eyes were watching every detail of the sky , every star until she closed her eyes and sighed .

**( Dream. .. )**

_She opened her eyes and found himself in a glass station , which had a blond boy with spiky hair and eyes closed . He had in his hand a sword with a key shape and seemed completely relaxed . She took a small step forward and heard a voice in her head ._

_"Take a step forward . Can you do it ? "_

_She nodded and took a step forward as the voice asked . She then noticed three pillars appear from the ground and heard a voice again ._

_"Choose a weapon . The one you choose will be your path . "_

_She nodded again and watched the weapons appear in the pillars . There was a staff , a sword and a shield . The girl approached the sword and took it in her hands , once again hearing the voice ._

_"The power of the warrior. Is this the power you seek ? "_

_The brunette nodded and watched the sword disappear in the glow . She looked around for anything else ._

_"You've gained the power to fight . "_

_She jumped at the sound of the voice but nodded anyways . Then she found herself asking ._

_"Why do I need a weapon ?Am I in danger ? "_

_She could've sworn she heard the voice chuckle ._

_" No, not yet anyways "_

_Before she could ask more, the station broke in millions of pieces and the girl closed her eyes as she fell ._

**( Dream End )...**

The girl bolted up from her sleep, sweat coming down her face. She took a deep breath and slightly smiled in relief.

"Just a dream" she told herself "Just a wierd dream."

"Serah! Come down to eat your breakfeast!" she heard her mom yell from the kitchen.

The girl, now known as Serah smiled and got off bed.

"Coming mom!"

And she joined her mother not realizing the adventures that would happen in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to put the disclaimer on the other chapter so i'm srry for that. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (wish i did though…). I only own Serah, Saya, their mom and Katie.

Chapter Two

Serah's POV

I was walking home with my little sister, Saya. I had just picken her up and she was hyperactive! Her hair was slightly darker than mine but we had the same green eyes. Our father's eyes. I frowned. I hated my dad. He left us 7 years ago, when Saya was born and the only thing he said to us was "live on with your life". Is that a thing o say to your 8 year old daughter and wife? I think not. The only things that got me to live on were my mom and sister. I would do anything for them. Wait…scratch that. I would DIE for them. They are my life and they will alwaysbe, even in death.

"Serah…are you listening?"

I snapped out of my thoughts at my sister's voice. I looked down at her and smiled nervously, scartching the back of my neck.

"Um, no…sorry" I said while laughing lightly.

Saya just shook her head at me "You're impossible, sis" she said.

I giggled and took her in my arms, making her squeal "but you love me anyways" i said while tickling her. Saya gave a cry before starting to laugh really hard. I just loved my sister so much. And I know that she loves me too. I think our relaitionship is very strong, comparing to others. I didn't like those brothers and sisters that hated each other or the ones that had to be away from each other. If I was obliged to stay away from Saya, I think I would kill the person that told me that and I would bring her back from Hell just to kill her again.

_No_, a voice in my head whispered. _You wouldn't be away from Saya or mom. Not even If someone made you._

_You're right_, I replied.

Saya had stopped laughing but stayed in my arms, not that I minded anyway. She was looking around in such a focous as if she was looking for something. Then I saw her face lighten up. I folloed her gaze and understood right away.

The game store.

Just like me, Saya loved games. Ever since she was a child, she would watch me play playstation or any kind of games and love it. She would also ask things about it like the story, characters or abilities. The one game that always captivated her was the Square Enix and Disney Game.

_Kingdom Hearts_.

She has only played Birth By Sleep but she's already obsessed with it. She loved every inch of it! Even Master Xehanort! When I asked her why she had only played Birth By Sleep, she had told me that she wanted to play it in chronical order and BBS was the first one. I already played every one of them except 3D because I don't own a 3DS, but I watched it on YouTube and it seems really awsome. Saya also made me promise to never tell her what happens in the other games. I agreed with it and didn't tell anything.

Until one day, she read my fanfiction.

I walked in the store with Saya on my shoulders and smiled when I saw one of my friends there. Katie was my age and on my school. She had long black hair with a red tint. Her greyish eyes scared me the first time I had met her. But I got used to them.

When Katie met my eyes she smiled. I smiled back at her and slowly approached her.

"Hey, Kat" I greeted her, placing Saya on the floor.

She grinned and hugged me tightly "Hey, Ser!" she exclaimed. Pulling away from me, Katie smiled down at Saya "Hey, Saya"

My sister smiled back at my friend "Hiya" she waved.

Katie looked back to me "So what are you doing here?"

I metioned to Saya, who was at the Ps3 games section "She probably wants a new game" I said. "And considering I want one too, I came with her"

Katie smiled "I see. Well I have to go back to my parents so we'll see each other tomorrow, okay?" she said hugging me.

I hugged my friend back with a smile "Okay"

She pulled away, gave me one last smile and ran to her parents. I sighed and joined my sister. She was holding the game Eye Pet for the Ps3 in her hands and giving me puppy eyes.

"Can we get this one please? Please, please, pleeeaaassseee?!" she pleaded.

I giggled and ruffled her hair "Sure we can, sis"

Saya gave a cry of joy and jumped up and down. She stopped and blushed embarrassed at the stares of amusement. I chuckled at her and walked to the games section. I was searching for something when i found it.

_Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix_.

A/N: I'm stopping right there because I wrote enough.

Well, Nelly I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Thank you so much forthe review, CatLover33. It means a lot to me! Enjoy the new chapter!

Discliaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I just own my OC's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2:

If I hadn't pinch myself, I would´ve thought that this was a dream. I just couldn't believe it. I had the Final Mix version of my favourite game in my hands. I almost gave a cry for joy but contained myself. I was 15 for Pete's sake! Grinning like a madwoman, I called my sister and we moved to pay for the games.

"What are you going to buy, sis?" Saya asked me.

Still grinning, I turned to her and showed her the case. Let's just say that her face was priceless. Her eyes were really wide and her jaw could've touched the floor. Saya took the game from my hands and she held it up, while shouting.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE FINAL VERSION! YES!"

She quickly became really shy when people stared at her in amusement. I giggled and took the game from her hands and handing it to the counter lady to pay. After that was done, me and Saya were heading home, now both of us grinning. It was only then that I realized the time. It was 8pm. We should've been home at 6pm. Crap. Mom's gonna kill us for sure.

I quickly took Saya in my arms and started sprinting to our house, where Hell would be waiting for us.

I sighed. Someone help me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!"

I winced at my mom's loud and angry voice along with Saya. Like I said before, Hell. My mom was super proctective over us. Don't get it? I'll explain.

9 years ago, mom had to work late and she was stupid enough to leave the my 6 year old self ALONE at home. Here's the thing she didn't know. Apparently, some gang was geting ready to barge in a house. And you guessed it. They barged in mine. I was sleeping so I don't remember much but one of the men had grabbed me from bed and took me with them. I was awake at that moment and screamed. Lucky for me, a neighbor heard it and called the police. When my mom came from work she was told everything and ever since she hadn't let me or Saya alone at home or in any place for that matter.

"Mom, we just went to the game store." I said in small voice while Saya nodded in agreement.

Mom appeared to be calmed "But you could've called me. I was worried sick!" she exclaimed and hugged us both "I'm glad you're okay."

We hugged our mother back. We knew how much we meant to her. We meant the world to her and her to us. Puling back she smiled at us.

"What did you buy today?" she asked curiously.

Saya showed her's and then I shouwed mine. Much like Saya, my mom's eyes were wide, like really wide! I giggled at her expression. Much like me and Saya, mom was a KH 's fan. Not like us but she was.

"Where did you get this?" she asked in shock.

I shrugged "I found it in the Ps3 game section. Why?" I asked.

She didn't reply just nodded and gave it back to me "Dinner is almost ready." Was all she said before walking back to the kitchen.

I looked to Saya and she just shrugged at me. I let it go and walked in my plain room. The walls were painted beige and I just had an bed, and dresser and an desk, where my things were. Drawings, fanfics and game consoles. I took out my clothes and grabbed an simple violet shirt and blue shorts. I layed in bed with my black PSP and placed the BBS: Final Mix in it. As the PSP sarted, the screen crashed.

"What?" I said in disbelief and tried to reset it but it didn't work "Damn it! Really?"

My answer from the PSP was a blinding light. I covered my eyes with my arm and suddenly I felt really tired.

What…Is…going…on…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And here's Chapter 3! I wrote this in such happiness for my first review.

Ven: When am I going to appear?

Me: Soon! READ AND REVIEW!

Me and Ven: See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Here's Chapter 4! And CatLover33, about your review, I think your right in suspecting about Serah's mom. She does know something. You'll see in this chapter.

Me:Can someone do the disclaimer?

Aqua:Can I do it?

Me:Sure *smiles*

Aqua:Kiki does not own Kingdom Hearts or me for that matter. Just her OC's

Me:But someday I will own it! *does pose*

Aqua:*sweatdrops*Geez…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

"I can´t tell her. She's just 6. She's not ready"

Who's talking?I opened my eyes and found myself in my living room, except my sister's school works weren't in the …I stood up to my feet and heard the female voice again.

"If I tell her, she'll hate can't know the truth about her"

I can't know the truth about myself?What truth? I heard a dark chuckle that made chills ran down my spine.

"It's her destiny. Ever since she was born, Serah was destined for this"

Where have I heard this voice? I followed the voices and found myself in the kitchen where mom was talking to an blurred man. I tried to touch my mom's shoulder but my hand went right through her.

"What is going on?"I mumbled.

I heard sobs and saw my mom crying. Why is she crying? I approached her and watched as my mother broke down. I turned to the man and tried to focus on his face but no use. I still can't see his face. He touched my mother's shoulder's slightly making her jump.

"Where is she?"he asked.

I watched as my mom glared at him and slapped his hands away. Helooked suprised at the action but glared right back.

"You won't get her. She'll leave one day and you won't be able to get her" mom smirked at the man's shocked face "So I hope you get ready until that day comes."

"I'll get her no matter where she goes. But If she leaves, she won't be protected anymore because you won't be there."He smirked at my mom's wide eyes "You're the only thing that stops me from getting her, but when she leaves you won't be there"

Mom looked down at her feet" That may be true…But I'm sure someone will protect her when I'm not with her."

The man glared coldly.

"Leave"

Just as my mother said that only word, the man disappeared in black smoke. My mom left the kitchen and entered my room with me following her. My 6 year old self was lying in bed, facing the tv and playing KH1.

"Hey baby girl. What are you doing?"my mom asked sitting next to younger me.

Younger me smiled widely "Playing, Mama. Want to play with me?"younger me said excitedly.

Momo laughed and ruffled younger me's hair "Maybe next time, baby girl." She stood up and headed to the door, turning around just to grab a package that was hiden in the dresser and she left the room. I followed her to her room and watched her opening it and glare at the box inside. My eye's widened.

_Kingdom Hearts BBS: Final Mix._

She had it that time? Why didn't she give it to me? I watched with wide eyes as my mom trew it out of the window. She sat on the bed and covered her face with one hand.

"If she plays it, she'll know everything and I can't allow it"I heard her mumble.

Before I could say anything, an light flashed and covered everything, making me close my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Serah, can you hear me?"

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I saw my sister and mom beside my bed and sat up. I saw my PSP beside me, screen now working. Was all I saw a dream? No, It couldn't be seemed to real. I felt and hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?"my mom asked, in slightly low voice.

I nodded mutely. I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw. Who was that man and what did he want with me? When I snapped out my thoughts, my mom was no longer there neither was my sister. I sighed and sat in my desk, laying my head on my arms.

What the hell is going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:I guess I need to uncover what Serah's mom was hiding so I hope this was good. Hope you liked it and hope my grammar is good.

Ven: *pouts* I haven't appeared yet.

Me: I said soon didn't I?I never said next chapter.

Ven: …*glares at me*

Me:*ignores him* Read and Review. See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Hi and thank you for the review Light Zerox. I'm sorry If this chapter sucks. I'm sorta of depressed…so yeah. Hope you like it.

Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:Me not own Kingdom Hearts, just Oc's. Get it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five

Ever since what happend yesterday, my mom has been sad. Not really sad but I think she knows I know something. I never wanted this to happen.I never wanted my mom to ignore me and not talk to me. I decided I'm going to confront her today, but I'm afraid…

Will she hate me?

I stopped in my tracks and stared at nothing. Would she hate me if I want to know what she knows about me? Would she yell at me? I felt tears threatning to fall just at that thought of my mom hating me. I already hate my dad, I don't want to be hated by my own mom. Taking a deep breath, I started walking again to my house. But suddenly the sky grew black. Wierd…I started running and when I arrived at my house, I saw nothing out of the …I opened the door and entered, shakily.

"Mom? Saya?" I called nervously.

"Don't come in, Serah!" My mom shouted.

As if! I thought you knew me better than that mom! I ran to the living room and stopped in my tracks, eyes widening. Because believe it or not, Master Xehanort was holding my mom by the throat. I took a shakely step forward and his eyes met mine.

"And here is she" he said with an smirk on his face. "About time you got here, Serah. Now I have what I want" In a blink of an eye, he vanished from my mom's side and appeared behind me, and arm wrapped around my throat. I suddenly felt very tired "We'll be going now"

"No! Please don't take her!" my mom pleaded. "If she becomes that…t-thing, s-she'll n-never return t-to m-me!"my mom was sobbing.

"mom…" I said weakly "what…am…I?"

Instead of my mom, Xehanort answered "You're something I'll need in the future. You and those two boys will create the thing I want."

My eyes widened slightly. Did he mean… "No! You won't use Ventus or Vanitas! I won't let you!" I cried. "The X-blade has no place in this world!"

Xehanort smirked in amusement "Oh? You know? What a smart girl. But you won't be able to stop me because you're part of it"

My heart stopped at those words "what…?"

"You're the final piece that I need." Was all he said. He created a portal and started walking. I bit his arm, making him let go of me and me fall to the ground. I groaned in pain and glared at him.

"You won't use me! Or Ventus or Vanitas!" I yelled. A aura engulfed me. It was so warm…Is this light? A light engulfed my right hand and suddenly I felt a weight on it. I looked down and saw…a Keyblade! It was pure white and had a feathery handle. Sorta like Oathkeeper. It was so beautiful. Xehanort's eyes were wide along with my mom's, except my mom was smiling.

"You can also use the Keyblade?" He asked in shock and then smirked "I should've seen that coming." Xehanort grabbed my arm roughly, making my Keyblade fall to the ground and disappear. I suddenly felt tired again and my eyes started to close. Again? What's with the old man touching me and I lose my strength? No! I won't allow it! The same aura from before engulfed me and Xehanort stepped back, holding his hand in pain. Did I burn him? I closed my eyes and allowed the light to take me.

Then darkness came…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she okay?"

Whos's talking? Where have I heard that voice before?

"Look she's waking up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to find three people above me. My eyes widened when I recognized them. Ven, Terra and , Aqua. I sat up and winced in pain, falling on my back again.

"Are you okay? You fell from the sky pretty rougly" Aqua said helping me up, without hurting me.

"Fell…from…the sky?" I asked.

"Yeah! You were like a shooting star or something!" Ven said grinning. I found myself blushing. I quickly looked away to try and cover the blush. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine!" I said a little to quickly and a blush still in my cheeks. "So where am I?" I asked even though I already knew.

"The Land of Departure" Terra replied. "So what's your name?"

Should I tell them my real name? I don't want to lie to them. I smiled and answered "My name's Serah. Nice to meet you"

Terra smiled back "Well I'm Terra, these are my best friends Ven and Aqua" he said mentioning to the duo beside him.

"It's nice to meet you, Serah" Aqua said with a smile.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice asked. We all turned and saw Master Eraqus walking torwards us. His eyes met mine "Who's this?"

"This is Serah. She fell from the sky!" Ven exclaimed.

Eraqus stood watching me for a moment. I nervously played with the edge of my shorts while he watched me. Eraqus lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes with mine. A jolt went down my body when he touched me.

"Can you fight?"he asked. I nodded and summoned my Keyblade, Oath of Light to my hand. Their eyes widened at the sight of my Keyblade. I made it disappear and met Eraqus eyes. He was smiling.

"Would you like to stay here with us? I could train you to be a Keyblade Master"

My eyes widened in surprise and I found myself grinning in happiness.

"Yes! Thank you, Master"

And my new life begins. New place and new friends. But I wondered…What happened to my mom and sister? I hope they're okay and safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:And here's Chapter 5. Srry if it sucks. I was sorta of despressed because of something that happened. I hope you like anyway.

Me and Ven: See you next time! *waves*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hiya! I'm back with Chapter 6! This will be like…6 months after Serah arrives to the Land of Departure and I will follow the game from here. With a little changes, of course! And once again thank you to who reads my story! Oh! And it will be in 3rd Person from now on.

Disclaimer: I not own Kingdom Hearts! (I'm sick of doing this!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six

6 months later…

(3rd Person)

Ven layed in bed with his arms crossed behind his head, when his door opened. He turned his head and smiled. By the door stood Serah in the clothes she had appeared on and a white metallic shoulder button. She smiled back at him and layed next to him on bed. The two teens had become closer during the last 6 months. Terra and Aqua had even metioned that they should date. The teens in question had blushed, of course and deny it.

Serah looked outside the window and nudged the boy beside her "Ven, look!"

The blond followed his friend's gaze and grinned "A meteor shower!" Ven grabbed Serah's hand and started to drag her outside. The teens ran to the courtyard and watched the sky with wide eyes. Ven layed on his back while Serah just sat with her knees to her chest.

"Why does seem so…familiar?" she heard the boy beside her mumble. Serah sighed. She had told her friends that she knew the future, but she also metioned that her being there could change everything. She looked down to the boy beside her and smiled when she found him asleep. Serah saw Aqua approach them and giggled when Ven opened his eyes and shouted out. Aqua giggled.

"Give me a break Aqua!" He exclaimed.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepy head. I can't believe Serah didn't wake you up" Aqua giggled once again.

"Don't bring me into this" The brunette girl sighed.

"But I felt like I've been there before. Watching the stars." Ven said and Aqua ruffled his hair.

"Except you always lived here with us" the blue haired girl said.

Ven smiled "Yeah!"

The three friends sat by the edge and looked up to the stars. Serah was watching them intently with her arms around her knees.

_How are you mom, Saya?,_ she thought.

"Hey Aqua, Serah?" the brunette turned to Ven who had spoke "D'ya ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"he asked.

Aqua stared at him before looking up to the sky "Well they say…"she began.

"That every star up there is another world" a voice interrupted. The three friend turned to see Terra walking torwards them.

Aqua smiled "Terra"

"Yep. Hard to believe that there are so many worlds out there besides our own."Terra said, a smile on his face. "They light is their hearts. And their shinning down on us like a million lanterns"

Ven frowned slightly "I don't get it…"

Terra smiled "In another words they're just like you Ven. And Serah as well"

"What does that mean?" both teens in question asked in unison.

"You'll find out someday. I'm sure"

"I wanna know now!" the blond whined.

"Me too!"the brunette girl joined.

"You're too young to know now"

"Quit treating us like kids!" Ven and Serah cried together.

Their argument was interrupted by a laugh. The three friends turned to Aqua who was laughing at them.

"What're you laughing about?" Terra asked.

Aqua giggled "I can't help it. You three would make the weirdest brothers"

"Huh?!"the three mumbled making Aqua laugh harder. They stared for a while until they joined their friend. The four friends stood in silence until Aqua remembered something and stood up.

"Oh yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow." She pulled out three star shaped pendants. One blue, one green, one orange and one white. "I made us good luck charms." She threw one at Terra "Here" And then at Ven and Serah.

"Woah…" Serah breathed.

"We get one too?" Ven asked, looking up to his friend.

Aqua held hers out, quickly followed by her friends "Of course. One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit. And the fruit represents and unbreakable connection. So if you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can never drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other" Aqua rubbed the back of her neck "Basically, you're supposed to do them with sea shells…but I did with the best I had"

"Sometimes you're such a girl"Terra joked and Serah laughed at the expression on Aqua's face.

"Hey! What do you mean 'sometimes'?"

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked with a sad expression on his face.

"That's yet to be seen" Aqua replied "But I did a little magic on them"

"What?" Serah asked, even though she already knew.

Aqua smiled "An unbreakable connection, Serah."

And the four friend fell in a silence, watching the stars. Ven and Serah hadn't realized that Aqua and Terra had stood up until they heard them calling.

"We're gonna head back" Terra said.

Ven and Serah looked at each other "Yeah! Us too!" and the blond boy followed his friends while Serah stood gazing at her Wayfinder and then at the sky, smiling.

"Together. Always." She said to herself before standing up and following her friends.

_That would be the last night we ever spent…beneath the same stars._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid opened his eyes to find King Mickey in front of him, rubbing his head.

"Mickey…"He began "I cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is about to transpire."

The mouse tilted his head to the side in confusion. Outside the tower in the sky, four stars shone brightly next to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mark of Mastery came next day and Serah was nervous. Not because of the exam but because Master Xehanort would be there too. She took a deep breath as she stood next to Ven. The blond boy, noticing his friend's behavior, grabbed her hand. Serah blushed at the contact but then relaxed and smiled at the boy in thanks. They both noticed Master Xehanort looking in their direction, smirking wich made chills run down Serah's spine. They however straighted up when Master Eraqus stepped forward.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery" Eraqus spoke "Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates…but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy-not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort…"

Even the name made Serah shiver. She tightened her grip on Ven's hand.

"…did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Aqua and Terra replied at the same time.

Eraqus raised his Keyblade "Then let the examination begin." His Keyblade glowed and five balls of light appeared. Aqua and Terra got their Keyblades ready and went to destroy them. Xehanort moved his hand and the balls were engulfed by darkness. Eraqus seemed surprised. Two balls moved torwards Serah and Ven.

"Ven! Serah!" Aqua and Terra cried.

The two teens summoned their Keyblades and effectively destroyed the balls. "Don't worry about us" Ven said.

Serah nodded "You two just focus on the exam!"

Aqua and Terra stood back to back " But you two are in danger here! Go wait in your rooms!"

"No way!" Ven and Serah cried together "We've been looking forward to this- seeing you two become Masters! We're not gonna miss it now!"

"They can take care of themselves" Terra said "They've been out there training just as hard as us"

Ven and Serah smiled "Yeah!"

Aqua nodded "Stay sharp!"

Serah didn't waste any time. She dashed torwards one and slashed it with Oath of Light destroying it. She turned and ran torwards another, pointing her Keyblade.

"Fire!" she cried. A ball of fire shot from the tip of her Keyblade and went straight to the ball, destroying it.

"That was so cool!"she heard Ven comment "Where did you learn it?"

Serah blushed slightly at the compliment "Um…Aqua taught me!". Serah ran torwards the final ball along with the other three and they slashed at it making it disappear. Once the exam calmed down, Ven and Serah dismissed their Keyblades and stood by the wall while Aqua and Terra stood in front of Master Eraqus.

"That was unexpected…" Eraqus commented "but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I choose to let unfold. Wich brings us to your next trial."

Terra and Aqua stood facing each other "Now, Terra and Aqua. The two of you will face each other in combat" Eraqus said "Remember there are no winners-only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Serah closed her eyes just hearing metal clash. She saw this battle many times. Not that she didn't like it but this was when Terra would use darkness for the first time and it sorta scared her. Just to think that it would consume him... Serah shook her head and opened her eyes when the clashes stopped to find Terra and Aqua in front of Master Eraqus again. Only this time, Xehanort was up as well.

"We have deliberated and reached an decision" Eraqus began "Terra, Aqua you both performed commendably. "

Serah knew what came next.

"However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed in keeping the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all." As Xehanort turned to leave, Eraqus turned to Aqua "As our newest Keyblade Master you are entitled to some knowledge. Please wait here for further Instruction." And Eraqus left the room as well.

"Hey…" Aqua began turning to Terra.

Serah and Ven ran torwards them "Terra…" the brunette began.

"I'm sorry" Ven said sadly.

"The darkness… Where did it came from?" Terra asked himself. "Sorry…but I need some time alone"

And he left the room without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xehanort was heading down the stairs where a boy was leaning against the wall with an helmet under his arm.

"What did you make of Ventus?" the old man asked.

"He ain't gonna cut it" The boy answered "Somebody's gotta break that loser in"

"What about the girl?" Xehanort asked.

The boy didn't answer.

"Well you won't do it here. I have to keep up appearences." Xehanort told him.

The boy placed the helmet back on "I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home. And knowing Serah, she'll follow him"

And the two headed down the stairs in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ven and Serah layed in bed on Ven's room. The blond was swinging the old Keyblade Terra gave him and Serah was watching him. A bell ringing brought the two teens and run torwards the door.

"Better hurry, Ventus…" they heard a voice say. Serah's eyes widened as she turned around with Ven to see a masked boy leaning to a dresser.

"Vanitas…" she whispered. She could feel his gaze even if he had the helmet on.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ven asked.

"Or you'll never see Terra again" Vanitas finished his setence.

"What? Get real! I can see Terra any time I want. You tell him Serah…huh?" Ven turned to his friend and saw that she was looking at the ground. Serah said nothing.

"Like right about now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up…" Vanitas turned to look at the blond "he'll be a different person."

"Look-whoever you are- you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team." Ven got into battle stance "Trying to pick up a fight or what?"

Vanitas scoffed "Oh, grow up" He moved forward "Is that what you call friendship? You'll never learn the truth if you don't go out there and find it yourself." They stared at each other "C'mon, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" Vanitas turned to the brunette girl "That goes for you too"

Serah flinched but say nothing. Vanitas created a portal of darkness and left. Ven turned to Serah and saw that she was still looking at the ground.

"Serah…" he said. "What do you know?"

The brunette flinched again but met his eyes "Terra's leaving." She said simply.

Ven's eyes widened and ran out of the room with Serah following. They ran outside and found Terra standing there "Terra!" Ven cried.

The brunette turned around and smiled as Ven and Serah gasped for breath "I…" Ven started but Terra ruffled his hair.

"It's okay" the older brunette said and turned around hitting his armor button. A flash and Terra stood in his armor. He pointed his Keyblade high and created a portal. Terra then summoned his glider and left. Ven and Serah summoned their armors and their gliders. Serah's was like Aqua's but grey. They climbed on.

"You'll be with me, right Ser?" Ven asked.

Serah smiled even though the blond couldn't see "Always."

Ven smiled and the two entered the portal without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And here is Chapter Six! Hope you liked it and It's my biggest yet wich makes me happy! :D Please read and review!

Ven , me and Serah: *waves* See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And here's Chapter Seven! :D Hope you like it! And thanks for the cookie and the hug, codeninjathe! That was sweet of you and I'll probably follow the game with just small changes.

CatLoverx33: About your review, in my mind when Xehanort found out about Serah, he sended Vanitas to watch over her. That's why he 'knew' that Serah would follow Vem, because it's on her personality. Hope that helps!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KH, get it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven

Ven and Serah floated in the Land Between looking for a world where Terra would possibly be. Serah, knowing the game looked for the only world that would be available.

"Hey, Ven! Let's search that world!"She exclaimed pointing at the little world that had a small house and flowers. Ven nodded and together they moved to the world. Landing and without their armors, Ven and Serah looked around the new world. Taking afew steps forward, Serah smiled at the seven dwarfs that were entering a small mine. She nudged Ven.

"Look!"

The blond followed her gaze and smiled "Woah!" he exclaimed.

_**Dwarf Woodlands**_

After deciding to follow the dwarfs, Ven and Serah entered the mine and watched the dwarfs work on the shiny walls. One of the dwarfs (I don't know their names XD) turned around and looked curiously at them.

"Huh? Who are you?"he asked.

The blond metioned himself "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven and this is my friend Serah" he pointed at the brunette beside him.

"Diamonds thiefs! Take cover, ya fools!"another dwarf yelled.

The dwarfs ran around and then into the mine. The smaller one ran into the wall and fell to the ground while other two hid behind rocks.

"I'm sorry" Ven scratched his cheek with his finger "We didn't mean to frighten you"

Serah smiled "Yeah, we're sorry if we did."

"You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?"one of the dwarfs asked.

Serah frowned "You know, it's very rude to call people thiefs if they really aren't"

"Yeah…We're just trying to find a friend" Ven explained "His name is Terra. He's dressed kinda like me, but yay tall-"

"Sound like a tall tale to me!"the angrier one exclaimed. "You just want our diamonds!"

Serah glared "Look…I didn't really mind at first, but now I'm done. WE'RE NOT AFTER YOUR BLOODY DIAMONDS!"she yelled slowly and clearly. All the dwarfs winced at her loud voice

"Ser…" Ven sweatdropped. He turned to the dwarfs "If you want us to leave, we'll leave. Can you tell us where we can find some other people around here?"

"There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean, the forest."

Serah nodded still glaring "thanks…" she mumbled. The two teens left the mine and started heading to the forest, defeating some Unversed on the way. They entered the forest to find a small house there.

"This must be where those little men live" Ven said examining the house. Serah nodded and joined him. Then a scream echoed through the forest. Ven and Serah looked at each other, nodded and ran to the scream's direction. They entered a dark forest that made Serah shiver. She grabbed Ven's hand tightly. The blond looked at her confused but when he saw her scared expression, he squeezed her hand. They both searched the forest and found a woman lying on the floor. She had dark hair and pale skin. She was wearing a yellow dress. Ven and Serah approached her.

"What's wrong?" Ven asked.

The woman sobbed "Those horrible trees-they tried to grab me."

Serah smiled slightly and knealt in front of the woman, wiping her tears "It's okay" she said softly.

"Yeah…you were probably just seeing things" Ven said with a smile on his face as Serah helped the woman up. "It happens to all of us when we're afraid."

The woman smiled at both of them " Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?"

The teens looked at each other "Well, we saw a house just up ahead." Ven said.

"C'mon, we'll take you the way my name's Serah. That's Ven"the brunette said.

The woman smiled "Thank you Serah, Ven. My name's Snow White."

"Okay, Snow White. Let's go" Serah grabbed the woman's hand and they started to find their way back to the little house. Just at the end. They were surrounded by Unversed. Serah cursed.

"Ven! Take Snow White! I'll handle these guys!"

The blond looked at her, concern in his crystal blue eyes "Are you sure?"he asked.

Serah nodded and when Ven led Snow White, she glared at the creatures. She ran forward and started to slah at them. A Flood wrapped himself on her left stopping her from moving. Serah tried to take hime off but he was digging his claws in her leg. She fell to her knees and glared at the blue creature. Serah raise Oath of Light and slashed it from head to feet. It disappeared in a instant. Ignoring the pain from her leg, she defeated the rest and walked back to the house. Ven was just leaving and they bumped into each other. Wincing in pain, Serah fell to the ground.

"Serah!" Ven exclaimed knealting by the brunette "Are you okay?"

"Peachy…"she replied sarcastically. She placed the tip of her Keyblade on the wound "Heal." The wound closed instantly and she got to her feet. "So where were you going?"she asked.

"I'm going to prove them that Terra didn't hurt Snow White."the blond replied before starting to run torwards the forest, with Serah by his heels. The teens stopped when a big Unversed with tree shape. While Ven went to fight it head on, Serah stayed behing using fire spells. In a few instants, the Unversed was destroyed. The teens ran out the forest where Ven shouted Terra's name but no one answered. Serah wrapped and arm around Ven's shoulders when he looked down. Ven grabbed an fallen apple and looked around, finding an old woman.

"Ven, I don't think you should…"Serah began but the blond ad ran to the old woman "give that apple." The brunette quickly followed the blond.

"Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this." When she turned, Ven showed her the red apple. The woman took it from his hand.

"Oh, why thank you, my pet"

"My pet…?"Serah mumbled. "Is Ven and cat or a dog?"

"To tell you the truth, I reallu don't know what I would've done without that."The old lady turned and chuckled "Haven't I seen those swords before?"

"Terra has one. You know Terra?" Ven asked.

"Oh, yes, yes…That ruffian pointed one of those at me asking about some 'Xehanort'-My poor heart nearly stopped." Serah scoffed. _What a freaking lie, you evil witch,_ she thought.

Ven looked at his Keyblade sadly "That doesn't sound like him at all…Ma'am, where did Terra go?"

"I'm sure I have no idea…" The old lady you all menace a poor granny so?"

Serah glared in reply. "What? No I was just…" Ven began but the lady turned around and left. "Terra, what did you do'" the blond asked himself.

Serah watched him sadly and hugged him from behind. Ven smiled at her in thanks and touched her arms. The two got their armors and portal ready and left on their gliders.

In the Lands Between, Ven turned to Serah "Ser…Do you think we'll find Terra?" he asked.

Serah smiled "I don't think so… I know so."she replied.

Ven nodded and together they went for another world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I REALLY don't like writing battle scenes, so that's why I didn't. I hope you liked it. First world…DONE! Now many more to go. Sigh… Well Read and Review! :D

Ven and Serah: *Wave and smile* See ya soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Zzzz…

Ven: What's up with Kiki?

Serah: She stayed up all night because she couldn't sleep, so she's sleeping now.

Sora: *appears out of nowhere and smirks* And you know what we could do?

Kairi: Sora, don't!

Sora: *giggles like a girl and approaches the sleeping me*

Ven: He's going to regret it…

Sora puts cream on my left hand and uses a feather on my nose. My hand shots up…and spills the cream on Sora's face.

Ven, Serah and Kairi: *laughing as hard as they could*

Me: *smiles innocently* Sorry Sora. You have to try harder *goes back to sleep* Zzzz…

Sora's mind: I'LL GET REVENGE!

Kairi: *shakes her head and turns to readers* Kiki does not own KH. She just owns her OC's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Castle of Dreams**_

A blond woman sighed as she looked out of the window. In the distance, a castle shone brightly as if made of crystal. A mouse came running in the room in a hurry.

"Cinderella! Cinderella!" he cried. "C'mon! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!"

He climbed the one the bed's arm as the blond woman turned to him "Now, Jaq. What's all the fuss about?" she asked with a soft voice.

"People new in the house!" the mouse exclaimed. "People I never saw before!"

Cinderella joined her hands together with a smile "Oh, new friends. Where are they?"

"In a trap! Down the stairs!" Jaq said.

Cinderella gasped "Oh my!" She quickly ran out of the room, heading downstairs. Meanwhile with Ven and Serah, they were walking from side to side in the cage. Serah giggled at her size and Ven's, while the blond crossed his arms.

"What's going on?" he asked. Ven uncrossed his arms and grabbed the trap's wall "Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL!"

Serah's giggles slowly turned to laughter "I saw…that scene…so many…times…and it…still…makes…me LAUGH!"she said between fits of laughter.

Ven stared at her and slowly broke into a grin. They both looked up and saw Cinderella freaching out for the cage. She lifted it up and opened it.

"Don't be afraid." She said with her soft voice. But then she noticed them "Oh! How interesting…I never saw mice like you before."

"Mice?" Ven asked and turned to Serah, who mouthed 'Don't ask' .

"Jaq, you better explain things to them." Cinderella said as she lowered the cage to the floor. A mouse wearing red clothes, Jaq, entered the cage and stood in front of Ven and Serah.

"Now, now, now. Look, little guys. Take it easy." Jaq said quickly. "Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you too. She's nice, very nice. Come on now." The teens followed the mouse out of the cage. He turned to them "My name is Jaq."

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." The blond smiled.

Serah stepped beside him "And I'm Serah. You can call me Ser if you want."

"Okay Ven, Ser. Need something? Ask Jaq!" the mouse said.

Cinderella smiled but it quickly vanished when they heard someone yell Cinderella's name "Oh well. Time to get to my chores. I'll see you two in a little while Ven, Serah." She stoode up and left the room.

"Wow, I gess she's got her hands full." Ven commented.

Jaq turned to him, with a frown on his face "Yep. Work, work, work!" he said angrily. "Stepmother keeps Cinderella busy all day!"

"She doesn't seem to mind much, though." Serah said looking the way Cinderella went.

Jaq nodded "No, not Cinderella. She works hard. She's got a dream-a big dream! The dream's gonna come true!"

Ven smiled "Sounds like someone I know." Serah watched Ven's face and smiled. She knew he was having a flashback. He then brightened "Hey, maybe you can help us find him!"

"Yeah!" Serah nodded "His name's Terra. Have you seen him?"

Jaq looked down "No. I never saw Terra before."

Ven and Serah eyed each other as the blond shrugged "Oh, well. It was worth a shot." He said.

Jaq smiled "Come on. Follow me. You gotta see the house." And he ran off. Ven and Serah ran after him through a mouse hole.

"Wow. Never thought I would do that" Serah giggled.

Ven smiled at her and they followed Jaq around. They went through another mouse hole and found themselves in Cinderella's room. They climbed to the window and stood there, watching the castle in the distance.

"What's that?" Ven asked.

"That's the palace-the King's palace." Jaq replied. "There's going to be a big ball there tonight."

"Is Cinderella going?" Serah questioned.

"I don't know…" Jaq answered truthfully. The door opened and they saw Cinderella coming in. She greeted them with a soft smile.

"Hey, you three. Have you become friends already?" she asked. Ven, Serah and Jaq looked at each other and nodded. "Oh, that's wonderful."she said taking a dress in her arms and starting to work on it, humming a lullaby.

"You sure look happy, Cinderella." Ven commented.

The blond woman nodded "Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight." She explained and sighed dreamily "I guess dreams really do come true."

"Cinderella!"a voice yelled from downstairs.

"My dress will have to wait." The voices yelled again. "Alright, alright. I'm coming!" And with a sigh, Cinderella left the room.

"Poor Cinderella…" Jaq said sadly "She's not going to the ball."

"Why not?" Serah questioned.

Jaq sighed "You'll see. They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."

Serah smiled "How about we finish it for her? I guess with work, she won't be able to do it. So, we'll do it ourselves!"she exclaimed with a grin.

Ven also grinned "Yeah! Good idea, Ser." He turned to Jaq "What does the dress need?"

After getting all the stuff, Jaq metioned that the dress still needed a pearl. Ven and Serah walked to the other room and saw a bright blue pearl, right beside the big cat, Lucifer. Ven walked slowly and grabbed it. But as he was moving ou, Lucifer opened his eyes and swang at the blond.

"Ven!" Serah screamed, lunging forward with Oath of Light in her hand. She slashed Lucifer's paw making the cat wince in pain. Ven gave the pearl to Jaq and joined Serah. The two of the jumped on the cat and grabbed tight but Lucifer managed to prie them off. Serah glared and pointed her Keyblade at the cat.

"Fira!" A ball of fire came out of the tip of her Keyblade and burned the cat's tail. It mewoed in pain and left the room. Serah fell to her knees and examined the wound she had on her leg because of Lucifer's claws.

She placed and hand over it "Heal." Her hand glew green. Ever since Serah found out she could use magic with her bare hands, she asked Aqua to train her. The blunette had agreed and teached the brunette how to heal. The wound closed but her leg still hurted.

Ven approached her with an concerned expression "Are you okay, Ser?"

She nodded and winced in pain when she tried to walk. "Fine…"

Ven didn't believe her and took her in his arms. Serah blushed and allowed him to carry her. Ven smiled and joining Jaq, they walked to Cinderella's room. Ven placed Serah on the ground, who leaned against the wall annd smiled at him, a blush still in her cheeks.

"Thank you."she said.

A while later, Cinderella entered her room and looked out of the window, sighing "Oh, well…What's a royal ball? After all I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring…and completely…" she sighed dreamily "…completely wonderful."

"Cinderella!" Ven called.

The blond woman turned around and saw her new dress standing there. Complete and beautiful. She gasped "Is that my dress?"

Serah nodded, still leaning on the wall "Yep. It's a gift from us. Now you have a dress for the ball."

Cinderella held an hand for them and Ven helped Serah on it. Once the three 'mice' were on her hand, Cinderella smiled "Why, it's…it's such a surprise…"

Jaq smiled "Hurry! Time to go, Cinderella!"

The woman smiled gratefully "Oh, thank you."

After Cinderella left for the ball, the three friends sat by the window and watched the castle. Jaq smiled widely.

"I hope Cinderella's dream comes true."

Serah smiled "It will. I'm sure of it."

"What are your dreams Ven, Ser?" Jaq asked.

"Funny…I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me" Ven created his Keyblade "My dream is to be a Keyblade Master."

Serah looked up to the stars "My dream is to help four important people and return home, I guess."

Jaq turned to them "I hope your dreams come true, too."

"We just need to keep believing, right Ser?" Ven turned to his brunette friend, who was looking at the stars. She met his eyes and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah!"

The three friends turned to the sky and watched the stars. The stars shone brightly as if also agreeing with their dreams.

In the shadows, Vanitas watched Ven and Serah and gritted his teeth. He 'humphed' and created a portal of darkness. He took a final look at Serah and left though the portal. As if knowing someone was there, Serah looked at the precise place Vanitas used to be. Not seeing anyone, she shruuged and went back to see the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: And that's *yawns* Chapter Eight *yawns again* I hope you liked it. And it looks *yawns* like someone is jealous. *smirks at Vanitas*

Vanitas: *humphs and turns away*

Me: *eyebrow twitching* ASS *yawn* HOLE!

Vanitas: *shrugs and turns to readers* Reading and reviews will make the idiot happy.

Me: *glares* I'M NOT AN IDIOT! I TOOK THAT GRADE BECAUSE I DIDN'T STUDY!

Vanitas: *smirks and leaves, waving* Still an idiot to me.

Me: *glares in his way* I'll get you! *turns to readers and smiles sweetly* Please Read and Review! *turns and chases Vanitas with a stick*


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Here I am! With Chapter Nine, finally!

Sora: Is it true?! Was Vanitas jealous yesterday?!

Serah: *confused* Jealous about what?

Me: *face palm* Never mind… Forget that!

Sora and Serah: *shrug and nod* okay…*turn to readers* Kiki does not own KH.

Axel: But she does own her OC's.

Me, Sora and Serah: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

Axel: The door was open…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Enchanted Dominion**_

Ven and Serah wondered around the castle of the new world for Terra. Serah sighed and it felt like the tenth time she did so.

"Still no sign of Terra." Ven said sadly.

The brunette girl wrapped an arm aroung his shoulders and smiled "Don't worry Ven. We'll find him."

The blond smiled and nodded. The two came across a door and opened it, walking inside. It was a room and Serah thought that it was like 4 times bigger than her own room. They walked to the bed where a beautiful blond woman layed and appeared to be sleeping but Serah knew better.

"Stop, you two get away from her!"

Ven and Serah jumped and turned around to find three fairies floating towards them.

"Wha-Oh, I'm sorry." Ven quickly apologized. "It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

Serah felt a pain on her heart when he said that but she trie to ignore it. She took a deep breath and turned to the fairies. The red fairy floated forward in front of them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven" the blond replied as the red fairy flew around them. "This is my friend-"

"Serah" the brunette interrupted sorta of coldly, making Ven look at her with a confused expression.

"Oh…you don't seem bad, dears." The green one smiled. "I'm sure you two have pure hearts, just like our precious Aurora."

"Can you tell us why she's slepping?" Ven asked looking away from Serah to the fairies.

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart." The red fairy explained.

"Hm…" Ven mused "Well then, why don't we go get it back for her?"

The green fairy sighed sadly "That's impossible, dear. Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe."

"I'm not afraid. We can't just leave Aurora like this. We can help. You gotta believe us. C'mon let's go get her heart!" Ven exclaimed.

Serah frowned. _Would you do all that if it was me?_, she thought. _Maybe not. I'm just a friend after all…_

"Hey, Ser."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ven "What?" she asked.

"We're leaving." Ven frowned "Are you okay?"

Serah put up a fake smile "Yeah. Let's get Aurora's heart back!" she exclaimed and started to head out of the room.

_What's wrong with her?,_ Ven thought before following his friend out of the room with the fairies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teens and the fairies went through the forest while fighting some Unversed and they finally reached the end of the forest where a barrier of green flames was to stop them.

"Look's like we're stuck" Ven commented.

"This must be Maleficent's doing" Flora spoke.

"I know" Fauna flew forward and waved her wand. In a second, the barrier of flames vanished. She turned back to the group "Shall we?"

The teens nodded and they moved on to Maleficent's castle. As they moved in the castle, Serah was deep in her thoughts.

_How will I be able to change their fates? How can I keep them together?_, she thought and gritted her teeth. _This is useless! I won't be able to do anything! I wants to help them and Vanitas as well. But how?_

_Don't worry,_she heard a female voice in her head. _When the time comes, you'll be able to do something._

Serah decided to believe in the voice and nodded. They arrived at the place where they would be fighting Maleficent and saw two guards.

"Careful. They're Maleficent's" Flora said.

Serah giggled like a madwoman and summoned her Oath of Light "I don't care. I need fun." With that said, Serah ran at the guards and slashed at them. In a second, they fell to the ground and Serah grinned. The group moved on and reached a labyrinth. Serah, knowing the way, told the group to follow her. They reached the place where Aurora's heart was and saw green flames. Ven and Serah summoned their Keyblades and pointed them at the flames. Rays of light came out of the tips and cleared the green flames. Watching the heart floating away, Serah grinned.

"That should do it." Ven said. Just then, they saw Aurora's memories flowing through their heads "What was that?"

"Aurora's memory" Flora explained. "She must've gotten her heart back."

"So the princess' dream came true!" Serah exclaimed. "She met her true love."

Fauna nodded "I see you two hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?"

"Yup!" Ven and Serah answered in unison.

"You also have a strong light" Flora turned to Serah "But yours is slight brighter than Ven's. It's like our Aurora's light. I wonder why?"

"Yeah…me too." Serah mumbled.

"All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!" Merryweather exclaimed.

With that said, they ran to the place where Serah defeated the guards where a skinny woman in black robes and holding a staff now stood.

"Someone has released Aurora's heart" she spoke "Tell me, children, was that you?" She turned around to face them.

Serah groaned "Maleficent? Brilliant."

"Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" Ven exclaimed and ran at the witch, Keyblade in hand. As he was about to strike, Maleficent disappeared in green flames. As Ven landed on his feet, Serah ran to his side, Oath of Light in her hand.

"Keyblades…You must be Ventus and Serah." Maleficent spoke. Both teens in question looked up.

"Stop talking about us or the Keyblades as if you know what they are!" Serah exclaimed.

"But of course I would know about the key that would give me hearts." Maleficent said. "Terra gave me a demonstration."

"That's a lie!" Serah yelled. "You controlled the darkness in him for him to steal Aurora's heart!"

"Oh?" Maleficent turned to the girl "How do you know about that little girl?"

Serah scoffed. "Little girl, my ass."

"It's a lie. Terra would never do that!" Ven exclaimed.

"I was asked to leave you unharmed…but it seems I have no choice!"

And the battle began. When Maleficent appeared on the floor, Serah dashed to her and swang her Keyblade. The witch blocked it with her Keyblade.

"Xehanort was right. You do have short temper." Maleficent smirked.

Serah glared and internally smirked when she saw Ven about to attack from behind. Serah locked eyes with Maleficent. "This is about to get serious." Maleficent pushed the girl away and just as Ven was about to strike, she disappeared in green flames. She appeared behind Serah making Ven's eyes widen.

"Ser! Behind you!"

The brunette turned around and blocked the witch's attack with her Keyblade. Standing in front of the witch, Serah closed her eyes and an white aura surrounded her.

Maleficent's eyes widened in shock. _This girl's light is the same as the _Princesses_ of_ _Heart_, she thought.

Serah opened her eyes and pointed Oath of Light to the witch "Sea of Light!" she cried. A huge massive wave of light errupted from her and hit the witch right on the chest. Maleficent gasped in pain and disappeared, appearing in the top by the throne.

Serah fell to her knees in exaustion. Ven rushed to her side and allowed her to lean on him. They both glared at the witch.

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that" Ven exclaimed.

"You don't believe me?" Maleficent asked "That's unfourtunate, for he agreed so easily."

Ven looked down "He did?"

"Ven! Don't be fooled!" Serah cried at the same time a familiar voice cried the same. They turned and saw Aqua rushing to their side.

"Aqua!" they cried in unison.

"Terra would never do that. You two now that as well as I do." Aqua then noticed Serah's weak form "Ser, are you okay?"

The brunette smiled "I'm fine."

"Ahh…" They turned to Maleficent "Truth can be most cruel even among the closest friends. After all, no one knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Ventus…Aqua…and Serah."

They said nothing until Aqua turned to the younger teenagers "The Master sent me." She held an hand "Ven, Ser. Let's go home."

Ven looked away "But Terra…"

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." The bluenette replied.

"Sorry Aqua." Ven said sadly "But I can't go with you." Aqua gasped. "It's just…I have to find him before it's too late!" And the blond started to ran off.

"Ven!" Aqua called and then turned to the brunette girl beside her "What about you?"

Serah shook her head "I'm sorry Aqua. I will follow Ven, forever if I have to." And she ran off, leaving the bluenette alone.

_Ser, you really love Ven, huh?,_ Aqua thought with a slight smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: And that's Chapter Nine! Hope you liked it! If you did, review please!

Sora: So wait! Serah actually loves Ven?!

Me and Kairi: *facepalm* Really…? You only got it NOW?!

Sora: *grins and rubs back of his neck* well…

Me: He really is an idiot *smirks at Sora's indignant 'HEY!'*

Kairi: *nods and smiles* That's why I like him!

Sora:*blushes*

Me and Kairi: *giggles*


	10. Chapter 10

Sora: Have you seen Kiki?

Kairi: *shaked her head* Nope. Didn't find her.

Serah: Maybe she's in the computer room. Shall we go see?

*nods and they enter the room to find me against the wall playing BBS+

Me: *wave and smiles* Hey guys.

Everyone: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Me:*sweatdrops* I've been here the whole time…

Everyone: …

Naminé: *giggles and turns to readers* Kiki doesn't own us but she owns her OC. She hopes you like it. Right Kiki?

Me: *looks up from the PSP* what…?

Everyone: *sigh*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Badlands**_

After following the masked boy, Ven and Serah landed in some sorta of desert wich the girl recognized and lookde around for the boy. Ven also looked around with a frown.

"Where is he hiding?"

Serah said nothing just turned around to meet Vanitas. Ven did the same and stepped lightly in front of the girl. Ven glared.

"All right! What did you mean about Terra being a different person?" Ven asked.

"Exactly what I said, idiot" Vanitas replied, stepping forward. "The Terra you know will be gone forever."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" the blond exclaimed.

"Stupid, or true" Vanitas shrugged. "You should your friend over there. After all, she seems to know everything about our Universe."

Serah flinched slightly when the two boys looked at her. Her heart started to beat faster from the panic. "I…"she began and then sighed "I may know things. But just me being here could change things!"she exclaimed. "Me being here could ruin everything or resolve everything I want to resolve! So don't say I know everything about this Universe!"

Ven looked at Serah in amazement while Vanitas glared at the blond and scoffed, holding out an hand in front of him. A flash and an Keyblade that Serah knew so well appeared in the boy's hand. Void Gear.

"A Keyblade?" Ven asked in shock. He then glared and summoned Wayward Wind into his hand. When he noticed Serah summoning hers, he turned to her "Stay out of this."

The brunette's eyes widened "But why?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know what he can do so…I don't want you in this fight." As he said this, Ven could sense an dark aura around Vanitas. That made him raise an eyebrow but said nothing, he just turned to look at Serah.

After a while, the girl nodded and took a step back "okay…but if you get in trouble, I'm jumping in."

Ven smiled "Okay." With that said, the two boys lunged forward against each other. Serah watched the battle holding her hands close to her chest. What if one of them got badly hurt? Or worse…died? Serah didn't show it but she cared deeply for **both** boys. Sometimes she wondered if she loved them. Ven…she knew she did. But Vanitas? Serah looked down to her feet.

_I wonder…,_ she thought.

She looked up to the battle when she heard on of them fall to the ground and she started to ran towards the fallen blond. She pulled him to her lap and looked up to see Vanitas walking towards them.

"That really all you've got?" the masked boy scoffed. "Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." He began to prepare an attack.

"Stop it!" Serah cried, making the boy look at her which made her hug Ven tighter "He was the one that made you, I get you follow his orders. But why would you kill the boy who gave you life?"

Vanitas stared at her while she stared back. The boy pointed his Keyblade at them, shooting his attack. Serah closed her eyes, only to feel herself and Ven being lifted. She opened her green eyes and saw Mickey beside them.

"Don't worry! Your safe." The mouse spoke and summoned his Starseeker, pointing it at Ven. "Heal!"

A green glow appeared around the blond and he opened his blue eyes. Serah pulled him in a sitting position as the mouse turned to Vanitas, a frown on his face as he ran forward.

"Tell me where you got that!"Mickey demanded. "Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around!"

"He was born with it." Serah explained to the mouse as she stood with Ven.

"Here. I'll show ya!" Mickey got into a battle stance.

"We both will!" Ven got into a battle stance next to Mickey.

"You mean three!" Serah summoned Oath of Light and stood by the two. The three lunged forward and slashed at Vanitas, who just dodged them easily. He disappeared and appeared on the air, slashing down on them. Serah created a barrier of light around them, protecting them from the blow.

"Thanks!" Ven and Mickey called. Serah smiled at them.

Ven and Mickey ran at Vanitas with Serah at their heels. As they slashed at the boy, Serah closed her eyes and focused on light only, making a bright white light engulf her. She opened her eyes and pointed Oath of Light at Vanitas.

"Sea of Light!" she cried as a massive wave of light came out of her. Ven and Mickey weren't affected, but as for Vanitas… He hissed in pain as the wave of light touched his body. Serah fell to her knees in exhaustion and took deep breaths. Ven was by her side in a instant, an arm around her.

"Ser, are you okay?"

She smiled weakly at him"…yeah. That attack always takes everything out of me" she explained while sighing tiredly.

Ven smiled back and helped her up, one of her arms around his shoulder. Mickey ran to their side and they looked in the direction that Vanitas layed on the floor. He swiftly stood up and Ven and Mickey fell into battle stances again.

"Hmph, you win." A portal of darkness appeared behind Vanitas "Consider yourselves an probation." And he started walking backwards until he vanished into the portal.

"Probation for what?" Ven asked himself. He then turned to Mickey "Thanks for before, I owe ya. The name's Ventus and this is my friend Serah" the girl grinned weakly "What's yours?"

"I'm Mickey."The mouse said with a smile.

"You have a Keyblade." Serah stated.

Mickey nodded "Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid. He found out that the worlds are in trouble an' I sorta took off without tellin' him." Mickey rubbed his head nervously.

"Well, that makes three of us." Ven grinned "We ran off too."

"Correction!" Serah intervened. "YOU ran off. I followed you."

The blond chuckled and waved her off "Yeah, yeah…whatever." That made the brunette glare at him.

Mickey pulled out the Star Shard "All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I want to go."the mouse explained. "At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like…when, or where…It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants …" Mickey smiled at the teens "I wouldn't have met you two if it hadn't brought me here. Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it's starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to somethin'."

The three looked at the shard and it started to glow really hard. They covered their eyes as they where transported somewhere they didn't know. Well, all except Serah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: *grins* And that's chapter Ten! I have question, considering it's Radiant Garden next. I was thinking…to give Kairi an twin sister. That twin would meet Serah and gain the power to wield the Keybalda just like Kairi did with Aqua. But I don't know…I REALLY like the idea but I want to know if you like it or not. And then I'll decide.

Kairi: *gasps and grins* You're really giving me an sister? Which is a twin? What makes things better.

Me: *nods and it's hugged to death by Kairi* K-kairi…c-can't…b-breathe!

Kairi: *quickly releases me* Sorry! I'm just so happy!

Me: Good…that was sorta the point. Anyways…

Me and Kairi: *wave and smile* Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: And here's Chapter Eleven. Hope you like it!

Kairi: Kiki does not own KH.

Sora: But she owns Serah and Kari.

Kairi: Just so you know, Kari is-*i cover her mouth*

Me: Shh…Don't tell them! *smiles* I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Radiant Garden**_

Serah opened her green eyes and sat up. Looking around, she found herself alone in front of the castle of Radiant Garden. She stood up and dusted her clothes. Taking the stairs, she walked to the gardens and sighed.

"Still not sign of Ven…"

Serah walked through the city until she reached the town square. Ven wasn't there either. _Weird_, she thought. _He was supposed to be here_. But then an big armored Unversed got her attention. Serah followed it to the gardens but stopped when she heard a scream. She turned and saw an young red haired girl, that looked a lot like Kairi in her opinion, surrounded by Unversed. With a growl, Serah summoned her Keyblade and stepped in front of the girl. The red head touched Serah's hand that held the Keyblade and the brunette could feel a light coming from the little girl.

_Could she also be…?_, Serah thought and got to a battle stance. In a second, the Unversed were destroyed and she knealt down to the girl's size.

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded and smiled shyly "…thank you"

Serah smiled "What's your name?" she asked curiously to know this new character.

"Kari…"

_Like I thought…Theirs is no Kari in the series, so why?_, she thought with a frown. Serah then grinned at the little girl "Okay, Kari…I'm Serah. Do you have any family to go back to?"

Kari nodded "Mm. My grandma and sister."

"Kaaaaari!"they heard yelling.

The two turned and saw young Kairi running torwards them with her Grandma. Kairi reached Kari and hugged her. Kari smiled and hugged her back. The old lady approached Serah and smiled gently.

"I owe you for protecting little Kari. Me and her sister have been looking everywhere for her!" the woman exclaimed.

_I see…So Kari and Kairi are sisters…And maybe twins from their looks…_Serah smiled back at the grandmother "It's no big deal."

"Grandma, can Serah come to our house for a little bit?"Kari asked.

Kairi nodded "Yeah! Can she?"

"Do you want to come, dear?"the old grandmother asked.

Serah smiled but shook her head "I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse. I'm searching for someone."At seeing Kari's sad face, the older girl knealt by the child and took something from her pocket. It was a silver chain with a simple golden star. She placed it on Kari's hands "Here. Keep this. It has a spell on it and it will protect you and keep you forever by your sister's side."

Kari smiled gratefully "Thanks!" And she hugged Serah around the waist. The brunette girl hugged back and watched as the twins left with their grandmother, Kari waved one last time. Serah smiled.

"You seem very happy to have met that girl."

Recognizing the voice, Serah rolled her eyes "Of coure. She never existed in this Universe in the first place."she said.

Vanitas scoffed "Neither did you and you're here."

Serah looked at him "That's not the point. Her existence could be my fault. So I wanted to talk with her and get to know her. By the way, why are here talking to me anyway?"

The boy rolled his eyes even if she couldn't see "Am I not allowed to speak with you?"

"You are but…why?"Serah questioned.

Vanitas said nothing just kept in staring at her. Serah started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and looked away.

"Why do you wear a mask?"the girl suddenly asked. "You have a face now so why wearing a mask?"

The boy shrugged and started taking the mask off. It was exactly like Sora's face except with raven hair and gold eyes. _He looks so…_, Serah blushed crimson red at her thoughts. _Idiot! You can't think that! But…_Serah focused on the raven haired boy in front of her for a moment and then looked away.

"I have to go" she said.

Vanitas created a portal of darkness and left, after one last look at her. Serah could've sworn she heard him mumble.

"Why don't you feel the same?"

Serah raised an eyebrow and scratched her cheek. _Feel the same? Same about what?_.She snapped out of her thoughts and ran to the one place where Ven, Aqua and Terra would be. Arriving there, the said teens looked at her and exclaimed all at once.

"Ser?!"

The four friends summoned their Keyblades as the Unversed connected in front of them. Serah went to the head as her friends took care of the rest. But just as she was about to slash it off, an arm came and slammed against her side. With a cry of pain, Serah landed on back and felt her whole side burning. She could hear her friends yell her name and see blood everywhere but she had to finish this Unversed off. Serah pointed her Keyblade at the head.

"FIRAGA!" she yelled with a pained voice. As the giant ball of fire destroyed the head, Serah felt herself loosing consciousness. She unsummoned her Keyblade and allowed her tired body to fall back, except she never felt the floor. Instead, she felt two very warm arms around her.

"Ser! Don't go to sleep okay?" _Aqua?_

"Yeah! Stay awake, Ser! Aqua will heal you!"_ Terra?_

"Please, Ser…Don't give up…Stay awake, okay…?"_ Oh my…Ven? I never heard his voice crack like that…_

Serah forced her eyes opened and had enough strenght to smile one last time, before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ser?"

Serah opened her green eyes and found herself in Ven's arms. If she had strenght, she would've pushed him away but instead she leaned on him.

"Are you okay?"he asked with a concerned voice.

The girl smiled and nodded weakly "yep…I'm fine, just"she yawned"tired…"

Ven smiled and stood up with her still in his arms "You can sleep If you want to."he told her.

Serah looked grateful "really…?"He nodded and she closed her eyes, yawning "Thanks Ven…" And right before she fell asleep, she could've sworn she felt Ven kiss her cheek. That made blood rush to her cheeks even If she was sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and Kairi: *sigh dreamily* That was sooo cute! :3

Sora: *rolls his eyes* Yeah, yeah…By the way, Serah's sooo oblivious of Vanitas' feelings.

Serah: *glares and blinks confusedly* what do you mean…?

Everyone: *sigh dramatically*

Naminé: *giggles softly and turns to readers* Kiki hopes you liked it and so do we. Please Read and Review if you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Here's Chapter Twelve. I hope you like it!

Serah: How come you say the same thing over and over and over? Doesn't it bother you?

Me: *shrugs* To be honest, I couldn't care less.

Serah: *sweatdrops* okay… Anyways…

Me and Serah: Enjoy!

Ven: Kiki does not own KH. She just owns Serah and Kari( from Chapter Eleven).

"Hey" – Normal talking.

'Hey' – thoughts

_Hey _– only Serah's thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Disney Town**_

When Ven and Serah landed in the new world, Serah fell to her knees and winced at her side's pain. Ven wrapped an arm around her waist as she wrapped one around his shoulders and smiled gratefully for his help. The two started walking to the center of the cheerful town when a masked big cat appeared in front of them making Serah scream.

"Tadaa! Wearin' the mask of peace and hope…" Pete turned around to face them "comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It's me, Captian Justice!"

Serah started giggling "You?...A hero?...Don't make me…Laugh!" she said between giggles.

Ven just looked confused "Huh? Umm…" he tried to say.

Pete started to walk torwards them "Young fellows! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles?"

"Hero-senses?" Serah mumbled giggling "Yeah right!"

Ignoring her, Pete just kept his speech "Just say the word, and Captian Justice will make all your troubles disappear!"

Ven looked up to the cat "W-who me?" he asked nervously. Pete nodded. "I'm just trying to make some friends-" Ven stopped mid sentence and sighed "Never mind, forget it."

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence." Pete kept bragging about himself "Go on spit it out. Then…remember to vote Captian J."

Serah couldn't help herself and started laughing so hard that made her stomach hurted and tears appeared in her eyes." M-m-magnificence?!" she laughed. She winced in pain because of her side but that didn't stop her from laughing. Ven tried to keep his laughter in but Serah's was contagious and ended up joining her which made Pete glare.

"Stop laughing!" He growled. The teens stopped laughing but Serah was still giggling.

Still smiling, Ven turned to Pete "Vote?"

Pete sighed "Oh! Well, uh, forget that! How can I help? That's the only reason why I'm here." He said nervously.

"Right and I'm Santa." Serah mummbled sarcastically.

Ven crossed his arms "Hmm…I know! Tell us about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?"he asked.

Pete blinked "Huh? That's it-nothin' else? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival-which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town." Pete explained while starting to walk away from them.

"Really?" Serah asked.

"Like what?" Ven added.

Pete chuckled "You gotta see it for 't be much of a dream if I told you."

"Right. Thanks."Ven turned to Serah "I'll go look around the town. You can stay here if you want. And also your stiil hurt."

The brunette girl smiled at him "Thanks Ven."

The blond flashed a grin and left to search the town. Serah started walking torwards the other side of the town and sighed. _'What should I do?'_ she thought. She nearly jumped when a portal of darkness appeared in front of her and Vanitas came out. Serah sighed and leaned against the wall as he took off his helmet. She was the only person who had seen his face until now.

"Are you okay?" Vanitas asked.

Serah could almost hear an hint of concern in his voice. She shrugged and smiled "Yup. Just a little pain on my side."

Serah flinched when the boy stepped closer to her and touched her side. Vanitas summoned Void Gear to his hand and pointed it at her, mumbling "Cure.". Serah's side immediately stopped hurting but it had a slight scar running down to her leg. Sighing in relief, Serah smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"welcome…"

Serah felt his stare on her and turned away. _'Why does he always stares at me like that?'_ she thought and met his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked and Vanitas nodded slightly "Why are you always talking to me like this?"

"what…?"he asked blinking.

"You heard me. We're…enemies we shouldn't talk like this!" she exclaimed.

"Your not my enemy." Vanitas mumbled and Serah blinked at him.

"I'm…not?"

The raven haired forced the brunette to look at him "Listen to me…I would never, NEVER hurt you."

"But what if Xehanort asks you to?" Serah asked quietly.

Vanitas looked away "I still wouldn't do it."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I care about you, okay?" he snapped. "That idiot's feelings for you, I'm having them too!"

Serah's eyes widened and she blushed scarlet red. _'Did he just say…' _"Y-you mean…" she swallowed and tried to calm down her fast beating heart "Your and Ven's feelings…are sorta connected?"

Vanitas made a face and nodded "I feel whatever he feels and that annoys me!"

"Why? That way you have other feelings but your dark ones" She said with a frown. "Isn't that good?"

"Not when it involves loving someone who won't love me back!" he said, more yelled making Serah take a step back. "No matter what I do, I can't stop feeling this warm feeling when I talk or see you!"

"You want to stop feeling it?"she asked softly.

He looked at her in the eyes and shrugged "I don't know…A part of my heart wants to but the other doesn't."

Serah smiled slightly as if she knew he would give that answer "Which part will you listen to?" she asked.

"Ser!" They heard Ven yell from the center of the town. "Ser! Where are you?!"

"I better go." Vanitas created a portal of darkness. He turned to the brunette and lightly kissed her cheek. Serah blushed hard which made him smirk "I'll see you later, Serah." And he walked through the portal leaving the girl alone. Serah touched her cheek and slightly smiled before walking to where Ven was.

When the blond saw the brunette, he sighed in relief and ran torwards her "Where were you?"

"Um…I went for a walk." Serah replied nervously. "So what happened?"

Ven seemed satisfied by the answer "Well I help Huey, Dewey and Louie fixing their ice cream machine and made one to Queen Minnie. Now it's time for the Awards. C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the stage where everyone was reunited.

"Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?" Horace asked.

"Boy oh boy!" Chip exclaimed "I hope it's the guy I voted for!"

"I voted for him too!" Dale added.

Huey turned to the two ducks "Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" Dewey added.

Louie nodded "Yeah, an I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised too!"

"Hello, everyone" Queen Minnie greeted "and thank you for waiting. Now, It's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival-the Million Dreams Award presentation."

"Heh!" Pete chuckled "Just skip to the part where you say may name. This is a shoo-in!"

"Oh, how very exciting!" Minnie said excitedly "This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dreams Award goes to…"

Silence and Serah just rolled her eyes. _'Such drama, geez'_

"…Ventus, Terra and Aqua. All three of you!" she finished. The crowd cheered and Serah smiled at the blond, who was looking around excitedly.

"When were Aqua and Terra here?" he asked.

Pete ran to the stage in fury "Whaddaya mean?!" he exclaimed "There's gotta be a mistake. Everybode voted for Captain Justice. I made sure!" He turned to the crowd "Now, go on, tell her!"

"No one voted for you Pete, because you only thought of yourself and not the people of this town!" Serah said glaring at him. "Right, Your Magesty?" She turned to the female mouse.

Minnie nodded "That's right. Pete, we counted the votes carefully. Ventus, Terra and Aqua won." The Queen said.

"Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!" Pete said angrily.

"Pete!" Minnie snapped "How could you look down like that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've really crossed the line."

"Like that matters to me! Besides, what are you going to do about it?" Pete mocked.

Serah growled and lunged at Pete, who fell on his butt scared like hell "Watch how you talk to Minnie, you insolent piece of cat!" She exclaimed.

Minnie smiled at the brunette girl "It's okay. I'm going to let him cool off for a while. Guards!"she cried. A group of moving brooms approached the big cat and lifted him up, ignoring his protests and left. The Queen turned to the crowd and smiled "So shall we continue the ceremony? Would the three winners, Ventus, Terra and Aqua, please come up and join me on stage?" But only Ven climbed up to the stage and stood next to the Queen "Oh dear, it looks like our other two winners couldn't make it to be here today."

"They both already left." Ven mumbled sadly and he looked at his brunette friend. "At least I have Ser with me. Can she climb the stage too?" he asked the Queen. "The only reason she didn't help was because she was hurt. If she hadn't been, she would've helped me."

Minnie smiled and turned to the girl, whose eyes were wide "Can you please get up here?"she asked kindly.

Serah nodded, smiling and joined Ven on stage "You didn't have to do that." She whispered to him.

"But it's true, everything I said." He whispered back.

Serah smiled and grabbed his hand "Thanks"

Ven grinned back and squeezed her hand "your welcome."

"So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award…as a taken of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!" The crowd cheered. Minnie brought out an ice cream that looked a lot like her "And as an extra treat, we've created something special-an ice cream flavor just for you. Double Crunch ice cream!" she exclaimed and held out the mouse like ice cream.

"What's it taste like?" Chip asked.

"C'mon, try it!" Dale added excitedly.

Ven took the ice cream in his hands and tried it. Once he had tasted it, he held it out for Serah "Want some?"

The brunette smiled and nodded, trying a bit as well.

"What do you think?" Minnie asked.

Both teens looked at each other and smiled at the queen, saying in unison.

"It's great!"

_And after the ceremony, we left to our next world but I couldn't take out of my mind what Vanitas had said. Did Ven really love me?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: And done! I changed my mind about the kiss, because I didn't want Ven and Serah fighting, so I hope you still like it, CatLoverx33!

Serah: *glares, blushing* You were gonna make him kiss me so me and Ven argued?

Ven: *glares* You were gonna make Vanitas kiss her?!

Me: Eeep! *hides behind Sora and Kairi* Help me!

Sora: *sighs*

Kairi: *giggles and turns to readers* Read and Review!

Ven summoned his Keyblade and lunged at me ~censored sounds~


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Here's Chapter 13! Sorry I took so long! I was too lazy to post it…-_-

Serah: *rolls her eyes* Right… Anyways, we all want to thank you reviewed and placed it as a favourite in their accounts. It means al lot to us. And codeninjathe *blushes* a-about your review… u-um…

Me: *snickers* Romance will have to wait. I will place some fluff in the chapters but real romance like kisses and that will appear in later chapters. Srry if that disapoints you.

Serah: *still blushing madly* u-um…

Me: *smiles* Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Kiki does not own KH, just her OC's.

"Heyy" – normal talking

'_Hey' – _thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Deep Space**_

(I skipped the first boss battle because…well…I didn't want to do it XD)

In a closed room on a ship, Experiment 626 was hanging upside down on a wierd looking machine. Gantu came in the room and came to a stop in front of the blue creature.

"Now don't get any more ideas. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature." Gantu said to Experiment 626. The blue creature cried out something. Then the alarm went through the whole ship. "An intruder?!" Gantu yelled. He turned to the experiment again "All right, you. Don't get any funny ideas."

When Gantu left, Experiment 626 spit saliva to a corner of the room and the guns shot in that direction. The little blue creature got free and ran towards the hole that the shots made against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ven and Serah walked into the ship and looked around the room they were in. Serah turned around and nearly jumped when Gantu entered the room. She took a step back because of his height and gulped when he looked them in the eye.

"So you're the intruders. Identify yourselfs."

Serah gulped once again "S-serah."

"My name is Ventus. The monster we were chasing as boarded your ship." Her blond friend explained.

"Nice try." Gantus pointed his gun at them "If there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it."

At that the whole ship was shaking. Serah gave a slight cry and fell to her knees. Ven wrapped an arm around and held her up.

"Intruder in machinery bay!" a female voice cried "We lost control of the engines. I-it's some kind of monster!"

"Now you tell me!" Gantu growled and turned around "Stay right here!" Was all he said before running out of the room.

"This is our fault." Ven said to Serah, who nodded.

"We have to do something." Serah agreed.

Just as they were leaving the room, Experiment 626 appeared in front of them, stopping them for a second.

"Stitch…?"Serah questioned.

"Ven…? Terra… Ah-koo, wah…" Stitch mumbled.

Ven knealt slightly "What? You know Terra and Aqua?" he asked.

Stitch took out his Wayfinder "Fren…Circle!" he said.

Serah smiled at Stitch "That's a cool Wayfinder you have there." She commented.

The ship shook again making the group look around. And they heard the female voice again "The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion!" she cried.

"What are we doing?" Ven cried and started to drag Serah with him "There's no time!"

Serah looked over her shoulder "Stay safe, Stitch!" she cried and they left leaving the blue creature alone. Ven and Serah ran through the ship's corridors while defeating Unversed. Meanwhile, Stitch was looking at his Wayfinder. He was suddenly pushed back by a shot which made his Wayfinder break.

Gantu walked in "I don't know how you did it, but you won't get away again." He said as he walked closer "Hmph. You haven't fooled me. Ycan bat your eyes all you want at the Grand Councilwoman so she'll reconsider your sentence. But I see you for what you really are-an abomination that's only instinct to destroy everything it touches."

Stitch just growled and glared at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serah leaned against the wall, with her knees to her chest as she catched her breath. They have been fighting Unversed for the past hour and she couldn't take it anymore! _'The game made this look easier than it really is!' _she thought angrily and then sighed _'I guess they did it on purpose.'_

"Hey" Serah looked at Ven, who was looking at her with concern in his blue eyes "Are you okay, Ser?"

She smiled reassuringly "Yup. Fine, just a little tired. I mean those Unversed are hard to beat than I thought." She said.

He smiled and held his hand out. Serah grabbed it and he pulled her up. She dusted her clothes and winced at the pain that her side was giving her.

"Are you really okay?" Ven asked.

Serah touched her side and grinned weakly at him "Yeah…don't worry about me." She said.

"That's not an option." He replied. "At least not to me."

The girl looked confused for a moment but then blushed when she realized what he said. She looked at her feet nervously but then she smiled gratefully at the blond, a blush still in her cheeks "Thanks for worrying about me, Ven."

The blond grinned "Of course. You're an important person to me." _The most important_, is what he wanted to say.

Serah smiled and held his hand in hers "Ready to go?" she asked.

Ven nodded annd smiled back "Yeah!"

And the two teens left to fight more Unversed and to find the big monster. They ran through the ship and finally arrived to the one place Serah knew the monster would be. Ven and Serah entered the room to see the monster flying around the light pillar. They ran forward and summoned their Keyblades to their hand.

"You're going down!" Serah cried. And then Stitch landed by their side "Stitch!"

"Hey! You shouldn't be here!" the blond exclaimed. Stitch barked angrily at the monster making Ven look confused "What is it?"

"Forget it!" his female friend cried. "We need to take it down!"

She ran forward with the blond and Stitch in her heels. Serah jumped high and slashed the Unversed with her Oath of Light. It growled in pain and went to suck the energy of the ship. Stitch got ready and Ven grabbed him, making the Astro Strike on the monster. The Unversed started spinning around and Ven and Serah dodged all of the tries to hit them. The brunette turned to the blond.

"Should we try the attack we've been practicing?" she asked making the boy grin and nod. Serah got Light on her Keyblade and Ven did it as well. Their Keyblades glew white and when they joined them, they seem to create an single Keyblade. They pointed the glowing weapons at the monster, yelling in unison "Light Spiral!" Rays of light shot from the Keyblades and tangled between them creating a spiral and hit the monster's chest.

When the monster disappeared, Stitch started yelling for no apparent reason but Serah understood and knealt by him, hugging him "It's okay, it's okay…" she cooed as Stitch struggled in her arms. Soon he had calmed down, Serah placed him on the ground and smiled at him "Show it to me."

Stitch complied and gave her the broken Wayfinder. Serah smiled softly at the blue creature "It's okay, Stitch." It looked at her confusedly making her giggle " Friendship is more than an object. You don't really need it if your friends are in your heart." She placed an hend on Stitch's chest.

"Hea…rt?" he said slowly.

Ven nodded agreeing with his friend "Yeah! Like Ser said, your friends are in your heart and your in theirs. Forever."

"Hmph. Don't let the little mimc fool you." They turned and saw Gantu walk torwards them "You saw for yourself whhat kind of monster that monster is."

Serah glared and summoned Oath of Light to her hand, jumping at Gantu placing the tip on his neck "Stitch is not a thing!" she yelled. "He may be an experiment but he's a living thing so don't say that about him." She gasped for breath and landed on her knees on the floor, still glaring at Gantu.

Stitch jumped on Gantu's face before he, Ven and Serah made a run for it. As they run they could hear Gantu yelling for the alert. Stitch got his ship as Ven and Serah got their riders and left in a big rush, with police ship after them.

For some reason Serah started laughing and Ven stared at her in shock "Why are you laughing?!" he cried.

"Because we're running away from cops!" she laughed and Ven sweatdropped "I never did that before!"

Then out of nowhere, Stitch's ship sent strong waves of energy that sent Ven and Serah away from each other. Serah tried to grab his hand but to late.

"VEN!" she screamed. She could hear him scream her name back but she was slowly loosing consciousness and darkness welcomed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: And DONE! *cheers* And I separated Ven and Serah because I want Serah to talk with someone you'll see in next chapter.

Serah: *nods understanding* Okay, I forgive you for separating us.

Ven: I don't! *glares at me and summons Wayward Wind* Prepare to die!

Me: *screams and hides behind Vanitas* Save me, Van!

Vanitas: *rolls his eyes and grabs Ven's Keyblade as he slashed at me* There. I stopped him from killing you. Happy?

Me: *nods happily* Yep! *hugs him* THANK YOU!

Vanitas: Yeah, yeah…whatever. I'm outta here. *leaves*

Serah: *sweatdrops when Ven attacks me again* Please Read and Review! *runs away*

Me: HELP ME!

*censored sounds*


	14. Chapter 14

Me: And here's Chapter 14! Hope you like it! This one will be about Serah's talk with someone that we all know.

Serah: Is it- *i cover her mouth*

Me: SHH! Don't tell them!

Serah: *rolls her eyes*

Sora: Kiki does not own KH, just her OC's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Mysterious Tower**_

Serah slowly opened her eyes to find herself laying on grass. She pushed herself up and looked around to find herself in a familiar tower. Serah started to head torwads the front door and just as she was about to open it, it burst open. Serah gulped and went in. She climbed the stairs slowly and reached the top study. Opening the door, Serah came face to face with Master Yen Sid. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"So, we finally meet, Serah."

Serah stepped in front of the desk "You know me?" she asked.

Yen Sid nodded slightly "Yes. I've been watching over you for quite some time."

"Why?"

"Because your mother asked me to." He replied.

Serah's green eyes widened in shock "My mom? So she knew all of this. She knew I would come to the game!"

Yen Sid nodded "She knew everything. But she didn't tell you because she had to protect you and you probably wouldn't believe her."

The girl giggled slightly "That's true." She sat on a chair "So are you going to tell me why am I important?"

Yen Sid cleared his throat "Long ago during the last Keyblade War, the ultimate Keyblade, the X-blade broke into 20 pieces. Those pieces become 13 of darkness and 7 of light."

"The seven princesses." Serah nodded understanding.

"Correct. But there's was one other piece. One that would change everything. That piece travelled through the darkness for a long time. The piece wielded the power of light and darkness equally. We called that piece the Other Light of the X-blade. Whoever had that piece, would be able to wield the X-blade and become a part of it. And the piece found an host in another Universe. An newborn child."

Serah stared at Yen Sid in shock "are you saying…that I…" she was beginning to hyperventilate.

Yen Sid nodded "That's right. You're the Other Light of the X-blade. You will wield the X-blade once it is created."

Serah stood up and grabbed her chest which was slightly hurting. She didn't want to be the X-blade's wielder. "Anything else?" she asked him.

"Yes." Yen Sid nodded and stood up, approaching Serah "It's about your light. Your heart is more pure than the seven princesses even if it has a little darkness. You could be used to open Kingdom Hearts if someone thinks of using the princesses."

"But I could be used alone?" Serah questioned.

"Not exactly. You could be used alone but if someone ever did that, Kingdom Hearts power would go haywire." Yen Sid explained. "So it would be more safe to use the 7 princesses and you."

Serah took a deep breath to calm herself. She sat on the chair again, hands lying on her lap. "Is that all about my life?" she asked.

The retired Keyblade Master nodded "Yes. It's all."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked in small voice. At his nod, she continued "Can I turn a darkness being into light?"

Yen Sid rubbed his chin "Maybe but that would have many consequences on you."

"Like…?"

"You would disappear. Forever."

Serah gulped "But…wouldn't my light save me?"

Yen Sid shook his head "No, it wouldn't be on time. By the time your light would try to save you, you would already be gone."

Serah looked at her hands and sighed. She smiled at Yen Sid "Thank you for telling me this."

Yen Sid smiled a little "Your welcome. One more thing. You should start to get used to people that know what you are." He warned.

"Why?" Sera tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Because they will call you 'Princess' considering you are kind one of the princesses of heart." Yen Sid chuckled at Serah's expression.

"Noo! I don't want to be treated like a princess!" she whined. She bowed at the master and grinned "Thanks anyways for the warning." She turned to the door and left through it, leaving the master alone. Yed Sid stood up and looked at the stars.

"Her destiny is settled. She can't escape." He mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serah, on her rider, was floating through the Lanes Between still thinking about what Ye Sid said, when she saw Ven leaving the Olympus Coliseum. She sped to him and literally jumped on him.

"Ven!" she cried hugging him.

"Ser? Where have you been?" the blond asked hugging the girl back.

Serah returned to her rider and rubbed the back of her neck "Well, let's just say that I finally know my role in this Universe." She told him.

"Really? And when your role ends what will happen to you?" Ven asked.

'_I'll return to my Universe probably'_ she thought. "I don't know. But I would like to go see my mom and sister." She said.

Ven looked down "So you would return home?" he asked.

Serah nodded slightly "Yeah, I guess…" she replied. "But Ven?" he looked over at her "That doesn't mean I'll forget you. I will never forget you. Or Aqua and Terra. They're my best friends and you're my most important person." She said, blushing scarlet red. She was glad he couldn't see her face.

Ven had a same color on his cheeks and nodded at the girl "I'm glad you won't forget me."

Serah rode next to him and grabbed his hand "We're in this together. Until the end." She said determinately. "I want to be with you forever."

Ven tightened his grip on her hand "Forever?" he asked in small voice.

Serah nodded "Forever." She said softly. Then she had an idea "Take out your Wayfinder." She said taking out her white one. Ven complied and gave her his green one. She took their strings and joined them together "There. This will represent that we will be together forever."

Ven smiled "Okay."

Serah placed the Wayfinders on her pocket(I mean their armors must have pockets right? XD) and smiled at the blond "Let's go."

He nodded and together they moved on to other world. Serah suddenly felt bad for promising something that she didn't know if she could do.

'_I'll change their fates. And Vanitas' one as well. Xehanort won't be able to separate them from me.'_ She thought as they sped through the Lanes Between.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and Kairi: THAT WAS SO CUUUTE! X3

Serah and Ven: *blushing madly*

Me: *grins* I think from every each one the chapter I have written, this one has a special place in my heart. Please Read and Review. Hope you like it!

Chip and Dale: *wave and smile* See ya soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Here's Chapter 15! I wanted to do Never Land because I like it and I enjoyed it except the battle against Hook! He annoyed me!

Serah: Am I gonna fight him?

Me: *smirks* Of course. Your going to avenge me!

Serah: *nods* Okay.

Me: *smiles at readers* Thanks for reading my story! I appreciate it!

Sora: *grins* Kiki does not own KH. But if she did she would kidnap me, Ven and Roxas too and keep us in-

Me: *covers his mouth and glares at him* Shut up. That's not true. *turns to readers and smiles nervously* Don't mind him. I just own my OC. Enjoy!

Sora: *muffled sounds*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Neverland**_

Mickey stood in the indian camp, looking around when a portal of darkness opened in front of him. The mouse gasped and turned around to meet Vanitas.

"Move it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tinker bell…"

"Uh…They're ain't movin'…"

Serah slowly opened her eyes to find a little fairy in front of her. She quickly sat up to find the Lost Boys around her and Ven. The blond also sat up and the two stood up dusting their clothes.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Ventus." The blond greeted "But everybody just calls me Ven."

"I'm Serah." The brunette said.

"Hmm…Guess, when we sat down to rest, we must've fallen asleep." Ven chuckled nervously.

"Where did ya' come from?"

"Well…you see…"Serah rubbed the back of her neck. "Huh?"

Tinker Bell pulled the ear of one of the boys and he winced in pain "All right, all right, we're goin'!" he said before being pulled by the fairy.

"So long, Ven, Serah." The chubby one said and the started to walk away.

Serah stepped forward "Hey!" she called. "Where are you off to?"

The two turned around and it was Cubby that spoke "Tink saw a shootin' star and we're gonna go hunt it down!"

Ven and Serah eyed each other and the blond grinned at the boys "A shooting star? Mind if we tage along?" he asked.

Slightly smiled at them " 'Course you can. But ya have to agree to follow us!"

"Yeah, it's, um…right over…" Cubby tried to remember. They followed Tinker Bell when she flew to an direction "That-a way! By the Indian Camp!"

"Ready men?" Slightly asked and turned around with Cubby "Forward march!"

As they left, Serah smiled at the kids cheerful actions. She grabbed Ven's hand hand and they started to follow the boys and the fairy to the Indian Camp. They arrived at a clearing where a tree with an opening stood in the middle. Serah looked up and smiled at Peter Pan who was flying. The Lost Boys cried the boy in green's name. Peter came down and floated around Ven and Serah.

"Who do we have here?" he questioned "Never seen you before."

"I'm Serah and this is Ven. Nice to meet you." Serah said with a smile.

Peter nodded and stepped in front of the Lost Boys "Ten-shun!" the boys straighted up "Now then, men? I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure?"

"Real pirate treasure?!" Cubby exclaimed.

"Sure!" Slightly agreed.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest "Well, guess who caught sight of Hook right when he was stashing his treasure? Whaddaya say we sneak in and grab it?" he asked.

The boys jumped up and down in joy. Tinker Bell pinched their cheeks and stoped right in front of Peter's face.

"Tinker Bell, what's gotten in you?" Peter asked.

"She's angry because we were on a shooting star hunt" Serah explained making Tink nod furiously "That's all."

Peter frowned " Forget that. Pirate treasure is way much fun." He turned to the fairy "Tink, you're comin' with us!" Tink just flew away " Well, that's no way to respond to an invitation."

Before Peter could ask them to join them, Serah spoke "We're not joining you. We want to see the shooting star." And she pulled Ven away.

"Couldn't you have been more nice in saying that?" Ven asked as he was dragged away.

Serah huffed "No. He just ignored Tink and only thought about the treasure. I actually like Tink so we'll follow her."

The two teens arrived at the Indian Camp with Tink just to find Mickey's Star Shard on the ground.

"Mickey's Star Shard?" Ven asked at Serah who nodded.

Tink flew there almost instantly and the teens followed her. Serah summoned her Keyblade along with Ven and pointed it at Hook who had the Star Shard and Tink in his hands.

"A shooting star and a pixie! Must be me birthday." Hook cheered.

"Drop them!" she demanded.

Hook eyed them "Two of Peter Pan's brats. Well…tell that cowardly sparrow…if he wants his precious Tinker Bell back, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon!" With that, Hook and Smee took off.

"Wait!" Serah cried and ran after them, ending up separated from Ven. She ran looking for Hook when she was surronded by Floods.

Serah groaned and summoned Oath of Light "Really?"

She ran at them and with one slice, all the Floods disappeared. Serah dispelled her Keyblade and nearly jumped out of her skin when Vanitas appeared in front of her.

"God, really?!" she cried. "First the Unversed and now you appearing out of nowhere. Geez…" Serah sighed in annoyance and met the boy's amused stare "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing, just watching you freak out"

The brunette rolled her green eyes and couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her lips at his amused voice. She eyed him "What're you doing here?" she asked curiously. "Missed me?" she teased.

"Maybe I did" He smirked.

Serah blushed slightly and sat on the floor against the rock. She met his golden eyes "I have a question." She said.

"Yeah?" Vanitas replied eyeing her.

"Do you know what's gonna happened to me?" she asked quietly hugging her knees "You know, when this is all over?"

The raven haired boy stared at her for a minute. Then, he sat down next to her "Xehanort told me. If you join your heart to create the X-blade, your body will be controlled to wield it. As for your heart…it'll stay trapped inside the X-blade with mine and Ventus'"

Serah felt tears rolling down her cheeks "Does that mean…I'll be gone forever?" When he didn't answer, Serah understood. She would become a freaking weapon and lose her life. Serah layed her head on Vanitas' shoulder and cried her eyes out. "I don't want to disppear just to become a freaking over sized key!" she cried.

The boy didn't say anything just wrapped an arm around the sobbing girl and pulled her closer to him, listening to her sobs. Once she calmed down, Serah distangled herself from him, eyes still red and puffy.

"Sorry…" she said with a voice just above a whisper and cleaned her wet cheeks.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Vanitas created a portal of darkness and started to leave.

"Thank you." Serah said before he vanished through the portal. Taking a deep breath, Serah ran to the Mermaid Lagoon to meet up with Ven. Arriving there, she saw the blond and ran at him. Once he saw Serah, Ven sighed in relief and ran at her.

"Where did you go?" He asked and then noticed her red, puffy eyes "Have you been crying?"

Serah quickly looked away "No, don't worry about it." She said quickly.

Ven didn't look convinced but he nodded "Okay. C'mon we have to go!"

Grabbing Serah's hand, the blond started floating. The brunette gave a cry and clutched to Ven when she also started floating. After Ven explanation on fairy pixie dust, the two teens flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hook tapped his feet, impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest. He opened his eyes and listened intently for any sound. He chuckled.

"Alas, and the passeth a worthy opponent. To think that his would be such an inglorious end."Hook started to laugh really hard. "At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Hook"

The pirate turned around to see Ven and Serah, Keyblades ready. "Swoogle me eyes! No, don't tell me!" Hook used his telescope to look at his boat where Peter Pan was cheering. He growled "Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook jumped to the plantform over the water where he heard a familiar sound that made him look around nervously "That sound!" He found the crocodile behind him and started to walk backwards "No! Not again!" Hook turned around to find the teens with him in his plantform.

"Bad luck for you we sorta have the crocodile on our side." Serah said with a smirk on her face.

She lunged forward and slashed at Hook, who blocked it with his sword. The newly princess just smirked and took the sword from Hook's hands, pushing him to the water where the crocodile went after him. Unfourtnately, Hook escaped the crocodile and took his sword on his hand. Ven and Serah lunged together and slashed at the pirate, making him lose his sword again annd fall to the water.

"You lost, Hook." The girl said.

Hook screamed and ran away when the crocodile lunged at him and jumped after him.

"Ahoy! Look what we brought."

The teens looked at the ocean to see the Lost boys on a boat with a big treasure chest, with Peter Pan flying by them with Tink.

"It's a pirate treasure chest!" Slightly cried.

On land, the group stood around the chest looking at it, until Peter opened it and saw nothing inside it.

"Huh? How come it's empty?" he asked.

"Uh, sorry, but…" Cubby began "we losted all the treasures."

Serah smiled at the little boy "It's okay Cubby. It's upsetting but it's fine." She ruffled his head.

"Aw, who needs it?" Peter said. "It was prob'ly just full of dumb jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways."

Slightly piped up "We could just put what we treasure in there instead-if ya wanna?" he said.

Peter smiled "Yeah, that's perfect!"he exclaimed "Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!"

After filling the chest with their treasures, Peter turned to Ven and Serah "What are you puttin' in, Ven, Serah?" he asked.

"I dunno…" The blond took out his wooden Keyblade "How 'bout this?"

"Are you really putting that In there?" Serah asked "I mean, it is important to you."

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"It's…just something that one of my best friends gave me." Ven replied.

"So it's like a keepsake, huh?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, sorta of. If your leaving it, that just means that it's important to you but you don't need it anymore, right?" Serah guessed.

"Yup."the blond nodded. "I don't need it if I have Terra, Aqua and Ser with me. Our best memories are still ahead."

Ppeter nodded "All right, then. Next time ya two visit, we'll have one bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more."

Ven nodded "Okay. It's a deal."

Peter turned to Serah "Are you putting something in it?" he asked.

The girl shook her head "Nope. Don't have anything to put in there." She confessed.

Ven placed the wooden Keyblade in the chest and Tink was floating over it with the Star Shard. "Oh wait, Tink-I'm pretty sure that belongs to an friend of ours." The blond said.

Serah nodded and held out her hand to the fairy "Do you think you can give us that?" she asked. Tink shook her head and held the Star Shard away from Serah's Peter's warning, the fairy sighed and placed it in the girl's hand "Thanks."

Just then, the Shard shone brightly and transported Ven and Serah to another world. The Lost Boys looked around.

"They…They're gone!"

"Look! The light!"

They looked at the sky and Peter smiled "Don't worry, men. No matter where that light takes them… Ven and Serah'll always have friends waitin' to meet them."he said as they watched the light disappear to the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: And Neverland DONE! Next one, will be Ven's talk with Yen Sid and revelations! Hope you enjoyed this one! I know I sucked at the battle scene…I just hate writing them. Anyways, hope you liked it anyways!

Me and Serah: *does peace sign* PEACE AND LOVE FOR EVERYONE!


	16. Chapter 16

Serah: *looks around curiously* Where's Kiki?

Kairi: *points at the sleeping me over the laptop* She was out all night and now she's sleeping.

Serah: *sweatdrops* Same old her.

Kairi: So who does the disclaimer?

Sora: OH! I'll do it!

Kairi: No you already didi it!

Sora: *pouts*

Kairi: Oh! I know! *grabs Roxas to the room* Do the disclaimer, please.

Roxas: *raises an eyebrow but nods* Kiki does not KH, just her OC. There, happy?

Everyone except Sora: Yup!

Sora: That is not fair! He's me, so that counts as me!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Mysterious Tower**_

In front of the tower, Donald and Goofy sat talking between themselves, looking sad.

"Garwsh, the King must be pretty far away by now…" Goofy said.

Then suddenly, a ray of light came from the sky and came down in front of the duo, making them jump.

"King Mickey!" Donald exclaimed.

But it was Ven and Serah that appeared with the Star Shard in hand. Goofy shaked his head.

"Nope, doesn't look like him." Then Goofy's eyes widened "Look! That girl's got the Star Shard the King borrowed!"

Serah looked at the Shard in her hand and then at the duo "King? Oh, yeah. Mickey's a king." The two teens stood up, dusting their clothes "We saw him-"

Donald and Goofy chuckled and started to push the teens inside the tower. "Are we glad to see you!" Donald commented. They climbed up the stairs and entered Yen Sid's study where they stood in font of the wizard.

"Yen Sid, sir!" Goofy saluted. "We just got a clue as to where the King may be!"

Yen Sid opened his eyes "Ah, Ventus and the princess."

"I told you I don't like to be called princess!" the girls whined. Ven just looked confused.

The wizard chuckled slightly " Eraqus has told me much about you two. If I am not mistaken, you ordered to return home."

Ven looked down "Well, sir…I…"he began.

"No matter." Yen Sid interrupted "Mickey has difficulty following directions, too." He joked. Ven and Serah chuckled "Where is this clue to Mickey's whereabouts?"

"I've got it!" Donald stepped forward and placed the Shard on the table.

"This fellows Serah and Venquist-Ventilate, Veggie-"

"Just call him Ven!" Donald snapped.

The blond nodded "Sure. That's what I usually go by."

"Ven and Serah here had it when they got here." Donald finally explained.

"Please, explain" Yen Sid told the teens.

"We ran into Mickey. But we got sent flying into the light- We don't know where he went." Serah explained. Donald and Goofy sighed in defeat and in sadness.

"He wasn't in the same world as the one where we found that." Ven added.

"As I thought… Mickey has been hurling himself from one world to the next." Yen Sid said. "That explains why I couldn't discern his location."

"You can now, can't you?" Donald asked.

"Yes, I can." Yen Sid waved his hands making a small group of clouds appear and with a image of Mickey, laying on the ground on it.

"Mickey!" Ven and Serah cried at the same time Donald and Goofy yelled "The King!"

And all of the sudden the image disappeared making Donald worry "What happened? Where'd he go? Is he okay?"

Yen Sid sighed "There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic." He said.

"We know where he is!" Serah said "We'll go!"

"We'll go with you!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah, we owe him. Mickey saved us once. And we can't risk putting his friends into danger" Ven added.

Donald and Goofy looked sadly to the ground.

Serah smiled at them "No worries. We'll bring him back safely." She said.

Yen Sid nodded "Very well, Ventus, Serah. We will leave this to you." The teens nodded and headed out.

Yen Sid looked at the stars and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Badlands**_

When Ven and Serah landed on the Badlands, the first thing they did was rushing to Mickey's side. Serah took the mouse in her arms and lap and stared sadly at him.

"We meet again, boy…"

The two turned around and Serah glared at the Dark Keyblade Master "Xehanort…" she growled. Then all of the sudden, Ven fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain "Ven?!" she cried.

"Ah yes, you are starting to realize…" The old man said, smirking "what you lost- oh, but not for good. You had to lose in order to find. Now it can be all your again, if you only reach out and grab it. Reclaim the part that left you, Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness to forge the ultimate key. The all-powerful X-blade!"

Serah watched with tears rolling down her cheeks as Ven screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She quickly placed Mickey on the ground and held the blond close to her, while glaring at the old man.

Xehanort eyed her "Of course, creating the X-blade without it's wielder wouldn't be useful but I finally found the last piece! You, Serah will wield the X-blade and help me!" Then the old man growled "Eraqus knew it, too. He knows exactly what you too are. He tried to hide what you were, girl to protect you from me."

"The Master?" Ven mumbled still in Serah's arms.

"Haven't you wondered?" The old man asked "Why he never granted you permission to leave his side, to grow stronger?" The teens didn't answer "Eraqus was frightened of you two. If you two were to learn the truth, realize what you are… He never trusted you. Why else would he keep you within his sight at all times?"

Dark clouds appeared on top of them. Lightning cracked.

"Eraqus knew who I was?" Serah mumbled to herself "He knew? From the beginning? Now I know why he wanted me to return with Ven. He knew everything!" she cried.

Ven distangled himself from Serah's arms and stood up "Yeah. He never let us see other worlds, no matter how much we asked."

Xehanort held his hand out. "Go." Was all he said before a strong gust of wind bursted from him. "You can ask the man yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you two have a greater purpose!"

And the teens, along with Mickey started to be sucked by the portal on the sky. Serah closed her eyes as she was sucked.

'_Eraqus knew everything. From the moment he saw me, he knew.'_

In the Lands Between, Ven grabbed his head "What am I? What has the Master been keeping from me all this time?" He then turned to Serah "Did you know?"

She looked away "Yes…" she said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" The blond cried as Serah looked at him with wide eyes "You lied to me!"

"No! I didn't! I just-" she tried to say.

"You lied to me!" he cried again. Serah felt tears running down her cheeks even with the helmet. "I never want to see you again!"

And he left torwards their home world, leaving Serah alone. She sniffled and headed to the one world she always wanted to go.

Destiny Islands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Destiny Islands**_

Serah sat on the beach with her knees to her chest and tears rolling down her cheeks. _'How could he say something like that?'_ she thought. She didn't even look up when a portal of darkness opened and someone sat beside her.

"I'm fine." She said, sniffling.

"You don't look fine." Vanitas retorted "What did he do?"

Serah took a deep breath to try to stop the tears but with no avail "H-he told me h-he hated me! Not directly, b-but his words told me s-so and I… I…" she started sobbing really hard. "I-I don't w-want him hating m-me! I didn't t-tell him b-because I knew h-how he would r-react!" she cried.

The boy beside her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Serah curled to his chest and sniffled. She sometimes wondered why she didn't mind him holding her like this. Serah looked up to him and the raven haired boy cleaned her tears with his thumbs. The brunette felt a blush appear on her cheeks as she looked to his golden eyes.

"Are you okay now?" Vanitas asked.

Serah nodded but didn't move her eyes away "Yeah, thanks." She said softly. "I'm glad you always appear when I'm feeling bad." She joked.

Vanitas hmphed "Yeah, well someone has to look after you if that idiot doesn't" he said.

She giggled "I suppose so."

Their eyes met and he leaned closer to her until his lips met hers. Serah's eyes widened in shock but didn't pull away. _' Why does this feel…good?' _she thought. It was small but Serah finally realized the feeling. Love. She loved him. Sure, it was small but she loved him. Serah didn't know if it was because he was a part of Ven and she loved the blond or something else but she couldn't care else.

She loved him.

Vanitas pulled away and stared at the girl's green eyes while caressing her cheek "I really love you, Serah"

Serah felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she heard him say that and layed her forehead on his shoulder as the tears fell "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she sobbed. "I can't say I love you because I also love Ven… Why did this happened to me?"

"I know."

"I don't want to fight you…" she murmured against his shoulder.

"But you have to." Vanitas replied.

"Why?" she asked "You could just…not be on that asshole's side anymore and join us."

"It's not that easy. He could easily kill me off if I did that or worse… kill you. That's not a sugestion."

"So you won't betray him because of me?" Serah asked. He nodded "I'm not worth of that much."

"You're worth of it and much more." He said as he stood up "The idiot's coming." And he left through a portal.

Serah touched her lips as a portal opened and Ven came out, falling on the ground yelling "Wait, Terra!". She approached him slowly and when he turned to her, his eyes widened.

"Ser! I-I didn't mean anything! I swear! I'm sorry I-"

He was interrupted when Serah placed her lips on his. His blue eyes widened in shock but he slowly closed them and wrapped his arms around her, kissing back. Serah smiled and pulled away, hugging him.

"I forgive you." She said.

Ven hugged her back, close to him. "I'm sorry I called you liar."

Serah hugged him thighter "It's fine, really."

They pulled away from each other and tried to summon their armors but a voice stopped. "Going somewhere?" Serah looked up sadly to Vanitas as Ven glared at his counterpart.

"I'm through with you!" the blond exclaimed.

"Well, I'm just getting started with you." Vanitas retorted as Ven started to walk away " Your strong enough now to fulfill your purpose." He summoned Void Gear to his hand. "So what are you waiting for? Join me right here right now."

Serah's eyes widened "What?!" she cried.

"Become the X-blade."

Ven curled his fists "No, I won't do it. He told me the only way the X-blade can be forged is if you, me and Serah fight. Well guess what. I'm not fighting."

"Ven…" Serah whispered as she stepped between the boys.

"You used to be too broken to talk back." Vanitas commented. Ven grabbed his head in pain and groaned. Serah wrapped an arm around the blond until he calmed down. "Fine. Then I'll give you a reason to fight."

Ven glared "What?" he asked.

"Come and find me…" Vanitas continued "at the one and only place to spawn the X-blade- the Keyblade Graveyard. There you'll see me choke the life out of Terra and Aqua."

"You won't hurt Serah?" The blond asked in shock.

"I would never hurt Serah."

"Why?" The blond snapped "I thought, since she's my most important person you would kill her first!"

"Ven, stop." Serah said.

He turned to her "Why? Do you know something?"

"No, just stop!" she cried. Ven eyed her in shock "Why wouldn't he hurt is his issue, not yours." She said coldly.

Ven flinched slightly at the cold tone but then his eyes widened in realization and he turned to Vanitas "You love her too, don't you?" he asked "You came from me, so if I love her that means-"

"Stop!" Serah yelled. The blond turned to her and slightly gasped when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks " J-just don't talk anymore!" she turned to Vanitas "Leave."

The boy opened a portal, took one last look at her and when she nodded, he left. Serah took a deep breath and cleaned her tears.

"Why did you made him leave?" Ven asked. _'Do you love him too?' _was the unspoken question.

"Because if he loves me or not, it's not your problem!" she snapped and then calmed down "Ven, please…don't ask any more questions." She pleaded.

The blond nodded and grabbed her hand. Serah squeezed it tightly in hers. Both summoned their armors and gliders. Climbing on and creating a porta, Ven turned to Serah.

"Ready?"

She shook her head "Not really" she whispered "But…" she smiled at him "If your with me, I'm ready for anything." She held the linked Wayfinders in her hand.

Ven nodded and together they moved on to the last world they would ever be. Serah watched from far in the Lanes Between, the Keyblade Graveyard.

'_Our fate will be decided there. I just hope…It won't be like I know it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: And they finally kiss! It didn't become like I wanted it too, but I hope you like it anyways! I'll be doing the Keyblade Graveyard battle on the next chapter and then the final one.

Serah: Wait, wait, wait! You'll be doing another chapter after the final battle?

Me: Yup. It will be small but important.

Serah: Makes sense.

Me and Serah: Read and Review! *wave and smile*


	17. Chapter 17

Me: HEY GYUS! I'm almost done with this story and I'm so thankful to those who reviewed and read my story! A BIG THANK YOU TO YOU! *cheers and delivers hugs to all who read and reviewed my story*

Serah: About your review Gry17, the charm I gave Kathia it's NOT the same as Namine's. It's a star but sligthly different.

Me: I'm thinking of creating a deviantart account so I can post what the charm looks like, how Kathia looks like, how Serah looks like… But I'm not sure If my art is worthy enough to be on the internet.

Serah: *punches me on the head* Idiot! From what your friends have been saying, you draw really good.

Me: *rubs head* Yeah, well… Maybe I'll do it. Now, enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I NOT OWN KH! JUST OC'S! GOT IT?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Keyblade Graveyard**_

Landing by a cliff, Ven and Serah eyed the destroyed grounds by the previous Keyblade Wars. Serah sighed and summoned Oath of Light to her hand at the same time Ven summoned Wayward Wind into his.

"Ready?" he asked her.

The brunette nodded slowly "I guess…" she replied.

The blond unsummoned his Keyblade and hugged the girl close to him "I won't let you get hurt. I promise."

Serah smiled weakly and hugged back "I know." She said planting a kiss on his cheek. _'Even if that isn't the reason I'm worried' _she thought.

Ven started to walk towards the main ground but Serah stood behind watching every detail. She knew this would be the last time on a KH world. She knew she would lose her heart by becoming the X-blade. Serah felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, Ven!" she called as she run torwards him.

The blond turned around to meet Serah's lips on his. He was slightly shocked but he eventually wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Pulling away, Serah rested her forehead against Ven's, tears still flowing.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked.

She sniffled "T-this is my last moments alive. A-after this battle, my heart will join the X-blade and my body will be controlled to wield the X-blade."

Ven's eyes widened in shock "W-what?"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" she cried "I was just… hoping that my fate or yours could be changed!"

"They can." Ven smiled when she looked at him in confusion "They can be changed. If we try, we can change them."

Serah stared at him and then found herself smiling. She wiped her tears away and nodded "Your right. We'll change our fates." She said determinately. She smiled at him "I love you. You know that right?"

Ven smiled back and kissed her cheek "I know and I love you too."

And holding hands, the two teens started to walk torwards the place where their fate would be decided forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aqua walked to the middle of the groups of Keyblades to find Terra already there, eyes closed. He opened them and faced her. The bluenette sighed and met the brunette's eyes.

"I was told… the Master was struck down."

Terra gasped and turned away from her eyes "Yes…that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." Aqua gasped "The Master-he tried to hurt Ven and said that he would hurt Serah too. I only fought to protect Ven." He curled his hand into fist "But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up-all so he could awake the darkness inside me." Terra looked at Aqua "You were right, Aqua- and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray- but no more."

Aqua looked down and closed her blue eyes "What else is darkness but hate and rage?" She opened them "Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you- making you 'll go astray again." Aqua looked at the brunette "Tell me- how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?"

He didn't answer. Then their attentions were in the direction that Ven and Serah were walking torwards them. Reaching them, Ven looked down.

"Xehanort wants me, Vanitas and Serah to fight. To make some kind of "X-blade". But the Master said we can't let that happen… so he tried to destroy me for it." The blond looked at the brunette beside him "And he said that after me, he would destroy Serah."

"X-blade?" Aqua questioned.

Serah shook her head "We still don't know exactly what it is" _'At least Ven doesn't'_ she thought. "But…" she touched her chest "It scares me… that, that weapon can take my heart away."

Aqua smiled gently at the girl "Don't worry, Ser." She placed an hand over the girl's shoulder "We're here with you."

Terra did the same with Ven "Aqua's right. We're her and we're gonna take care of you two."

Ven still didn't meet their eyes "We may have to fight Vanitas after all" he said.

"If we, we want you to-"

"The four of us can never be torn apart, all right?" Terra said interrupting Serah off and tightened his hold on Ven's shoulder "I'll always find a way."

Ven shoved his hand off "I'm asking you, as a friend." He met Terra's eyes. "Just…"

"Put an end to us." Serah finished.

The two older teens gasped and stared at the younger teens in sadness. When a gust of wind picked up, they turned in the direction it came to find Xehanort and Vanitas coming their way.

"Behold" Xehanort began as he stopped in front of them "These lifeless keys used to be full of power- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat, as the great Keyblade War raged!" he exclaimed apreading his arms "Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search for one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me" Xehanort pointed at both Ven and Serah "X-blade!"

The four teens glared and summoned their armors. As Ven was about to ran forward, Terra beat him to it. He ran forward only to have Xehanort create a big rock to stop him as he jumped.

Serah watched as Vanitas came torwards Ven on a gust of keyblades. She quickly grabbed hold of the blond and jumped out of the way, making Aqua being hit instead.

"Aqua!" she cried.

The two teens ran to the bluenette, who didn't had the helmet on anymore and watched as she looked up and pointed her Keyblade.

"Terra!" she yelled, casting a barrier around the older brunette. As Terra fell next to Xehanort, Ven had climbed and jumped over the old man, slashing his Keyblade. But the Dark Keyblade disappeared just to appear behind him and grabbed his helmet.

"Ven!" Serah screamed as she was about to ran forward but Aqua grabbed her hand. They watched as Xehanort froze the blond and let him fall down. Getting free from Aqua's grip, Serah ran forward and catched the falling boy. She stared at his blue eyes as he struggled in his frozen state. "Ven…Are you okay?" They watched as the sky's clouds cleared to show a heart shaped moon above them and Xehanort glancing at it, victoriously.

"How 'bout you leave the popsicles with me, so you can have your little fight with Terra." Serah heard Braig say to Aqua. "You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master."

"Who are you?" The older teen asked.

Braig smirked "You think you three have some grand role to play. As if. You're only so that when I finish you off… Terra will succumb to the drakness."

Ven struggled in Serah's arms as he glared at the one eyed man.

"So…who wants to go first?"

"Shut up!" the blond yelled.

"Yeah, it's better…you know if you value your life or anything." Serah added as she ummoned Oath of Light to her hand.

"Oh, so this kiddo and the little princess think they're full-fledged Keyblade wielders." Braig mocked. " You both got the angry looks down."

"Go ahead if you want to waste your time" Aqua said "Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" She summoned her Keyblade "Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" And she ran to battle.

"Aqua!" Serah and Ven cried. The blond struggled some more. Serah pointed her Keyblade to her frozen friend and started to melt the fire as Aqua battled Braig. _'It's still going the same way the game went'_ she thought. _'What can I do?'_ She looked up when she heard Braig gasp for breath.

"I keep forgetting- don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? I guess I made the right choice!" Braig smirked "Well, he wanted me to buy time and I'd say he got it" He ran away as Aqua ran to him, stopping midway.

"What?" Aqua sighed and then turned around "Ven! Ser!"

Serah looked up from the blond, who was almost unfrozen and watched eyed wide as Vanitas came down with his Keyblade ready to struck down the bluenette. "Aqua!" But it was too late. All she catched was the older girl fall to the ground. Serah stood up shakely, leaving Ven on the floor and faced the other boy as he was to finish Aqua off.

"Stop!" she cried. He stopped midway and stared at Serah "Don't kill her. Yopu don't have to."

At that, Ven was on his feet and glaring at his counterpart, Keyblade in hand. Vanitas stared back and got into battle stance. Serah was about to join but she flinched instead when they spoke in unison.

"Stay out of this!"

All she could do was grab Aqua's uncounscious body and watch the battle between the people she loved. _'I can't stay here doing nothing!'_ she thought. She growled and summoned her Keyblade, running torwards them but just as she arrived next to Ven, Vanitas' mask was disappearing. Gold eyes found blue and green as his face was completely uncovered.

"You've done it, Ventus. Now that my body is about to perish…You and I will have to join together! The X-blade will be forged!"

Darkness errupted from the raven haired boy and circled both teens. Unversed jumped excidetly from it and wrapped themselves around Ven and Serah. The girl winced when their claws scratched her arms slightly.

"The Unversed… come from you?" Ven asked in shock.

Vanitas smirked "It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel- a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many you defeat them… their negativity flows right back into me. You never stood a chance against us, Ventus."

And as the two were about to fuse, Serah grabbed Ven's hand making her heart join theirs in the fusion. She closed her eyes and felt her body hit the floor and the nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ventus' and Vanitas' Station of Awakening**_

_When Serah opened her green eyes, she found herself in the Station of Awakening that had Ven and Vanitas on. One thing different is that she appeared in the middle with the X-blade in her arms and also closed eyes. As she looked around, her eyes fell on the blond and raven haired boys that were facing eachother._

"_Our union was not finished. The X-blade shouldn't stay broken like that." Vanitas said._

_It was only until then that Serah felt the X-blade in her stared at it in shock._

"_Join me now and we can complete the X-blade!"_

_Serah stepped between the boys and held each of her arms in each of their directions "Don't complete it! What good does this freaking key bring? None!" she cried._

_Ven nodded and summoned his Keyblade "Ser's right. How about we destroy it?" he suggested._

"_Do you know what that'll do?!" Serah was surprised to find a hint of concern in Vanitas voice. "Not only our hearts will be destroyed but Serah's will too!"_

_Ven stared at Serah with wide eyes but then shook his head "That may be but I'm sure that Ser thinks the same as I do. The X-blade must be destroyed." He turned to her "Right?"_

_Serah stared at the two boys and then slowly nodded while swalling "Yes. It doesn't matter if my heart wonders through darkness. My friends will guide it to an light!" Even if she sounded strong, inside Serah was shaking in fear. She didn't want to die._

_Ven nodded "She's right. As long as we can save Terra and Aqua…"_

"…_and the worlds…" Serah added._

"…_we don't care what happens to us!" they cried in unison._

"_Please, understand… If this key exists, the worlds will be destroyed." Serah pleaded._

"_No." Vanitas took a battle stance "I would rather see a destroyed world than a world without you."_

_Her eyes widened when the two boys lunged forward and started battling. Serah wanted them to stop. To stop fighting. She had only one idea. Serah stared at the X-blade and brought it up until it's tip was touching her chest._

"_If the wielder loses her heart… the X-blade won't have a meaning and it will break."she mumbled to herself "Ven and Vanitas will have the same fate and I'll have it too. But I have to do it!"_

_Nodding, she plunged the X-blade into her chest making a bright light engulf the station and to the boys to stare at her with eyes wide._

"_Serah!" they cried together as they ran to her side._

_Her body fading along with the X-blade, Serah managed a small smile as she was caught by their arms "I-I'm sorry. It was the only idea in my mind."_

"_Idiot!" the raven haired boy shouted, tears falling from his eyes._

_She slightly touched his cheek "Y-you're crying…"_

"_S-ser…" Ven stammered, tears falling from his blue eyes "Please…d-don't die…"_

_Serah smiled softly and kissed his cheek, doing the same for Vanitas "I-I'm sure we will meet s-someday soon…"_

"_I'll find you. I promise." Ven said through tears and holding her close to him._

_Serah managed to smile one more time before her body turned to balls of light and they headed up with her heart, vanishing through darkness._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serah: You killed me off!

Me: Sorry1 But it had to be! *turns to readers* There's still one more chapter to go. Hope you liked this one! *waves* See you next time!

Serah: *glares at me and summons her Keyblade*

Me: Uh-oh…* runs away*

*censored sounds*


	18. Chapter 18

Me: LAST CHAPTER! *cheers* I'm sooo happy! I have to say somethings. First major THANK YOU to who read and reviewed my story! I'm very thankful to you! And of course I didn't kill off Serah. I mean, she won't appear until later but she'll appear again.

Serah: *looks guilty* Um… Gry17, I'm sorry that I sorta snapped about the charm. Really, I didn't mean it…

Me: *pats her head* There, there… I'm sure he/she is not mad at you.

Serah: *smiles*Thanks. *turns to readers* It's a small chapter but Kiki hopes you like it anyways!

Xehanort: *appears out of nowhere* Kiki does not own KH. Just her OC's.

Me and Serah: *glares at him* Where the hell did you come from?! *chases after the old man with a stick and Oath of Light* GO AWAY!

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

Kairi and Kari: *smile and wave* Hope you like the last chapter of The Other Light of the X-blade!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Radiant Garden**_

Young Kari was sitting on her bed waving her feet in the air, when her twin, Kairi, came in the room with a huge smile.

"Hey, Kari. Let's go play with Lea and Isa!" she exclaimed.

Kari shook her head "I don't wanna." She said.

Kairi tilted her to side as she approached her twin and felt her forehead "Are you feeling okay, Kari? You look a little pale."

The other red head nodded "Ya, I'm fine… My chest just hurts a little" Kari replied looking out of the window to watch the star filled sky.

Kairi nodded slowly and started heading to the door "We'll be in the town square if you want to join us." She said and receiving no response, Kairi sighed and left the room closing the door behind her.

Kari hugged her knees to her chest and sighed "Why do I feel sad?" she mumbled to herself. The 4-year old layed in bed while eyeing the sky and slowly closed her eyes, falling into deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Kari's Station of Awakening**_

_When Kari opened her eyes, she found herself in a unfamiliar glass station. It had an image of Radiant Garden with stars around it. She looked up to the darkness and saw a little pink ball of light coming torwards her._

"_Hey!" she called. Almost imeaditely, the ball was between her hands and Kari gazed at it in wonder "Why do I feel like I know you?" she asked the ball._

"_Because you do." She heard a female voice reply._

_Kari nearly jumped out of her skin "I-I do?" she stammered._

_The ball shone brightly "We met before but I left and ended up losing my way through darkness."_

_Kari could find a pain tone in the voice "Are you sad?" she asked._

"_I supose. I'll probably never see my loved ones again." The voice replied._

"_Can I help somehow?" Kari asked feeling pity for the voice._

_The voice was silent for a moment "Yeah, you can." It finally spoke._

"_How?" Kari asked quickly._

"_Can stay with you? Here, in your heart until I find my way back to my body?" the voice asked._

_Kari smiled brightly"'Course! I don't mind sharing my heart with you."_

"_Thank you." She heard the voice whisper before the ball entered her chest. Kari closed her eyes as she felt a presence in her heart but it was gone as soon as she felt it. She opened her eyes and smiled at the darkness while holding her hands to her chest._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari bolted up from her nap to find the pain in her chest gone. The 4-year old smiled and got off bed to join her twin and friends at the town square. Reaching there, she waved at Kairi, at the fiery red head and the bluenette.

"Took you long enough!"Her twin exclaimed "Did the pain go away?"

Kari smiled and nodded brightly "Yup!"

Lea ruffled her hair and grinned "Good! Now let's have some ice cream!" He exclaimed, running torwards the ice cream stand.

"Wait for us!" Kairi and Kari exclaimed, while running after their friend. Isa stood still for a moment but then smiled and joined his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Castle Oblivion – Chamber of Awakening**_

In a small white room sitting on a throne, were two teens. The boy had spiky blond hair and a metallic button on his shoulder. He had an green star shaped charm on his lap. Following the string it was joined with an white charm which was on the lap of an brunette girl with a same metallic button on her shoulder. And then a slightly twitch. On the girl's face was an small, nearly invisible hint of a smile.

_These two will remain asleep until the heroes they chose awake them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: And… DONE! My first story is done! Again, I thank to those who read or reviewed or favourited my story. MAJOR THANK YOU AND A HUG FROM ME! *hugs them*

Thanks to: CatLoverx33; codeninjathe; Gry17; Freerunner4427.

But I have to thank more to CatLoverx33. She followed from the beginning to the end! I can't thank you enough for reading my story and liking it! Thank you! Now it's time for my second story *sigh but smiles* I hope you like it as you liked this one!


End file.
